A Ruby and a Krowe
by Garth Rine
Summary: My name is Sephalis Krowe Durma. I was simply enjoying my birthday when a bright flash sent me and my friends to a place called Remnant. A place where people called Hunters and Huntresses train to fight evil... shadow... demons? Rated T in case of possible future language or scenes.
1. Beginnings: Part 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please post any criticisms you may have about it. But please no flames. I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

How did this happen? I don't know. Why did this happen? Fate... I guess. When did this happen? My guess is as good as yours. All I do know though, is that I like it. Maybe I should clear a few things up before we continue. I suppose everything happened on my sixteenth birthday about a month ago.

 **(Neon City, Aug. 8, 9:45 AM)**

*BRAAAAAAP* came the unholy sound of an air horn being blown in my ear as I slept.

"Mmm. Fibe more mibutes." I mumble under my pillow. Hopefully that woman will let me off with a little bit of mercy.

"Not this time young man. Not after I've been trying to get you up for the past forty-five minutes." the woman said, "Now get up birthday boy, before I bring in the ice water."

"Hmm? Birtday?" I question myself in groggy bewilderment trying to make sense of the statement.

"That's right, and if you don't get up, Buzz is going to eat all the _pancakes and bacon_." She said in a sing-song voice.

"GAH! My birthday! What time is it?!" I yell, jumping out of my bed and desperately searching for my alarm clock.

"AHH! I only have fifteen minutes! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

With only a shrug and an eye roll for a response, the woman left the room, leaving me to get dressed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, a semi-burly man around his mid-fifties sit at the kitchen counter. He wore a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and a leather apron. He also scored a full facial mask of smoke and soot. This is Buzz, our town blacksmith. I know, odd right? An entire town so advanced in technology and it has its own blacksmith. It's true though, he makes weapons, armor, shields, and on occasion a doohickey or two.

"He up?" Buzz asked in the deep, raspy voice that was unique to himself.

*CRASH* came the sound of an entire shelf of hand-made weapons crashing down on top of me. "I'm fine!"

All the woman could do was sigh, "I'll never know what it is with you two and weapons. With how many times that shelf has broken down, I should just get rid of them all."

"Oh come on Thelma, it's one of the few things me and the boy both like. Besides, wait until you see what I got for him this time." Buzz said to the newly named Thelma.

"Don't tell me." She said regretting having her nephew and childhood friend meet in the first place.

"Yup, exactly what he wanted too." The man responded.

"Hey Buzz." I greet the man before my aunt could reprimand him. I wore a black long-sleeved shirt, white vest-hoodie with black lining and accents, black jeans and white Nike tennis shoes. I also wore my silver dagger necklace with wolf-head cross-guard and moonstone pommel along with my white fingerless gloves.

"Hey kid. Has anyone ever told you, you look like an episode off of the Addams Family?" Buzz remarked.

After wolfing down a pancake and some bacon that were luckily saved from the terrors of Buzz's un-ending stomach, I snap both my fingers at him twice like they do in the show's intro. Before I could make it out the door however...

"That's all you're going to eat?" Darn that woman and her timing. At this rate, I'm really going to be late.

"Sorry Aunt Thelma, but I gotta run." And without giving her a chance to respond, I run.

"I'm still hungry." Buzz said hinting at his unsatisfiable appetite. With another roll of her eyes and a slight smile, she went to make some more breakfast.

 **(Neon City, Bronze Bridge Park Aug. 8 10:05 AM)**

"Ugh, where is he?" A frustrated girl questioned. She had red hair with purple-dyed tips. She wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt, red leather jacket, light blue skinny jeans, and brown tennis shoe wedges. On her right wrist was a gold thousand dollar Tonino Lamborghini watch.

"Don't worry Felice, he'll be here. The guy wouldn't miss his sixteenth birthday celebration. Especially when half his weapons collection is at stake." A blond boy tried to calm the now named Felice. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt with a picture of some 8-bit glasses, khaki cargo shorts that reached just past his knees, black Adidas tennis shoes with a brown left sock and a white right one.

"Hey guys!" I run up to them panting and out of breath. "Told ya I wouldn't be late."

"Actually, your five minutes late. You know the deal." Felice corrected.

"WHAT! No fair, my aunt stopped me while I was about to leave the front door."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't oversleep dude." The boy teased. I glared at him.

"Shut it 'fish-eyes'!" I insult him.

"What was that 'bird-brain'?!" He insults back. And thus the fight has begun.

As we continued to argue, Felice was reaching the end of her rope. And as French girls, or at least this French girl reached the end of her rope...

"DÉJÀ ASSEZ! Vous deux plaidez comme les nouveau-nés!" And... the entire park froze. With every person in the park staring at us, I decided to do something I soon regretted.

"Um, Fae-" I didn't get to finish, because the moment I said her nickname, she grabbed both our ears and dragged us along the path. And boy did that hurt.

After dragging us for about a good five minutes, she let go. The area in which we stopped was a quiet, open part of the woods.

"Sheesh Felice, do you have to do that?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes Nathaniel, when someone calls me that, yes."

"Thanks a lot Krowe." He scolded me.

"Hey, this is just as much your fault as it is mine Nate." I said reminding him in his partaking of the argument.

"Yeah, but more so you." Nate remarked.

"Oh, you want to go? Fine lets go." I said getting ready for another fight.

"No! We're here to celebrate Seph's sixteenth birthday." Felice said stopping the fight before it could begin.

"Ugh, fine. Alright Krowe, it's your B-Day, where do you want to go?" He asked, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Felice's wrath again.

"What are you asking me for? You guys are the ones who insisted that we celebrate my birthday."

"Well, if neither of you guys have any ideas. How about we go to the museum?" At this suggestion, both me and Nate stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Come on, I hear they're opening a new medieval weapons exhibit." Darn you Felice, you must be taking classes from my aunt.

"Sounds fun, let's go!" I exclaim enthusiastically. What, I'm a weapons geek, you haven't figured that out by now?

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get out of these woods? Please tell me you kept track of where you went Felice?" Nate questioned hoping we could find our way back.

"No, I was too busy being mad at you two."

"And that takes up all of your concentration?" Ooh, bad choice of words Nate, bad choice of words. And with that, Felice grabbed ahold of Nate's ear once more.

* * *

I apologize to any French people reading this if I insulted you in any way, it was not my intention. I also apologize if I butchered the French language. Since I don't speak it, I went to Google translate and everyone knows their translating software leaves much to be desired.

Also, you will not be finding Neon City on any real map, I don't think. The world that my OCs live in is purely fiction and only exists in my head.


	2. Beginnings: Part 2

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Neon City, Bronze Bridge Park Aug. 8 10:19 AM)**

"And we're out." I proclaim as we finally reach the end of the woods. I turn around to check on my friends only to see one of them dragging the other.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go, let go!" Nate pleaded. Felice showing what little bit of mercy she had left, let go. "Geez, what is your problem?"

"Hmph." Was her only answer.

"Come on guys, the museum's only a few blocks away!" I yell to them having already gotten a running start.

"Hey wait up." They both yell back. And with that we all start running to the museum.

The street we went down was busy and extremely packed with Hover-Ports. Kind of like every other street in Neon City. We even had to dodge, duck, and swerve constantly because of all the hover boards going by, and no, not the handless segways, real hover boards. Nate had almost gotten run over by a Semi. It had taken us about thirteen minutes to get to the museum.

 **(Neon City, Neo Museum Aug. 8 10:32 AM)**

"Finally, we're here!" I exclaim in total joy. Nate and Felice caught up to me, out of breath.

"Gee... *pant* enthusiastic... *wheez* much?" Nate remarked about to keel over. I simply walked in ignoring him.

"I've created... *pant* a monster." Felice said in-between breaths. Nate gave her a look that said _'Really? You think so?'._

"Really? You think so?" Speaking his thoughts. You could smell the sarcasm.

As we went in, we took a good look at the place. To say it was huge is an understatement. The lobby alone was big. Deciding that we didn't want to get a headache looking at the sheer size of this place, we headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Welcome to the Neo Museum of World History. How may I help you?" The woman greeted us with a smile that just tells you she isn't paid enough.

"We'd like three tickets please. And before you ask, no, we do not have our parents with us. But I'd be more than happy to call my father for you so you two can discuss your soon-to-be firing." Felice said in the scary and demanding business voice that she was taught since she was eight.

"Is that a threat?" Quit while you're ahead lady, this is not a fight you're going to win.

"No, it's a warning." Felice said simply.

"And what makes you say that?" The receptionist asked rudely. Oh boy.

"One word..." Felice leaned in close to the receptionist's ear and whispered, "...Fabron."

At the mention of her last name, Felice made the receptionist fear for her life. It almost made me feel sorry for her, almost. To be honest, when I found out about Felice's lineage, I didn't really care. So her family's been the owners of the top automotive business in the country for generations, big whoop. But other people? Oh, they care.

"F-f-Fabron. F-Felice F-Fabron, hehe, why d-didn't you j-just say so? T-three tickets y-yes?" The receptionist stuttered. Hey lady, I think you've got a little something on your nose.

"Please, if you will." Note to self, don't tick of a girl. Especially when they've got a mountain of cash under their belt. And when they can hire any top lawyer they want. And when they can fire you on the spot even if they don't own your business. And if their name is Felice Fabron.

"T-that'll be 29.85." Felice laid down a fifty credit coin.

"Keep the change." And with that, we headed of to the exhibit. Although me and Nate kept a good five feet away from Felice.

The exhibit was amazing. They had claymores, rapiers, quarterstaffs, lochaber axes, voulges, every kind of bow, and more. I felt like I was in heaven. Felice was more interested in the war hammers than anything else. Nate didn't have much of an opinion. I soon caught a glimpse of a katana and ran over.

"My precious." I said in my best Gollum voice while rubbing the glass.

Meanwhile Nate was looking elsewhere. In one of the halls outside the exhibit, a group of men were pushing something big towards the Advanced Technologies Exhibit. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me along.

"Come on baldy, let's go see if we can't find Bilbo."

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Felice wondered as she chased after us.

When we reached the Advanced Technologies exhibit, we found that the entire place was cramped. You could barely get two feet without bumping into someone. We struggled to get through the crowd and eventually found ourselves at the front of it. And what could we see other than a giant thing under a draped cloth? How about the one man my aunt despised most, Tony Teckinson. The man is a technological prodigy. Completed college at fourteen. Started his business at fifteen. And became the top in technological advancements at twenty. Now he's twenty-eight and his name is in every home in the world, give or take a few countries. All homes, except ours.

Tony Teckinson had a swimmer's build. He wore a very expensive blue business suit, with grey tie, and black oxford shoes. He had short, barely tamed, black hair, with a scruffy beard.

"Gentleman!" He began his introductions with a loud demanding tone but quickly changed it to a wink and a smirk, "Ladies."

"Tch, playboys." Felice scoffed.

"We all know the phrase, 'It is the journey that matters, not the destination.' With that in mind I bring you the Trans-Dimensional Gate Generator or T.D.G.G. for short." Now this caught our interests. "Tell me, what would happen if we had the ability to go from one place to the other in the blink of an eye? Anyone?" No answers. "No? Alright, I'll tell you. More destinations." Come again, last time I checked moving from one place to another in the blink of an eye would still leave the same amount of destinations.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. 'How would moving from one place to another create more destinations?'" As if reading my thoughts, "The answer, it doesn't. The T.D.G.G doesn't move you from one place to another, it moves you from one _dimension_ to another." Felice couldn't help but think of a witty remark.

"Disclaimer: It spreads your molecular structure across the entire galaxy where aliens can feed and harvest off of them." Unfortunately, she said it out loud.

"Oh, it looks like someone's a disbeliever. Tell me little girl, what makes you think this is impossible?" He questioned.

"Uh, the fact that it breaks the Laws of Physics, not to mention the Laws of Nature. And the name's Felice." She responded.

"Hmm, okay tell me Felice, do you believe in faeries?" Okay I'm pretty sure the entire room just facepalmed.

"No, because they don't exist." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And I would have agreed if it weren't for what Tony said next.

"Exactly, they don't exist. Or at least, that's what everyone believes. You see, _I_ believe that the only thing that makes something impossible is the fact that it hasn't been proven yet. 1969: The first man walked on the moon. Before that, if you talked about going to the moon, people would have called you crazy. 1543: Pythagoras proved that Ethos was round. Before that, if you wanted to travel around the world, you'd fall off the edge. Everything is impossible only because it has not been proven yet. And that is what brings us all here today." Usually, I'd be on Felice's side but this guy is hard to argue with and I think Felice knows that because the moment he finished, she shut up. Whoa, Felice lost an argument, someone mark the calendar.

"Now, if everyone agrees, I suggest we start this puppy up." Sounds of agreement were heard all around.

Two assistants pulled the draped cloth to reveal a circular machine on some sort of stand. A bunch of flipping switches and button presses later, a low humming sound filled the room. Then the circular part of the machine began to roll in place. Soon, you could see a faint light emitting from the center of the machine. Or at the very least the three of us could. The rest of the people in the room had quizzical looks on their faces along with Tony Teckinson. The light began to grow and grow until a big flash erupted from the light. A bit of eye rubbing later and all we could see was a non-moving, non-humming T.D.G.G. and Tony Teckinson giving me an odd look.

"Hmph, looks like your machine failed." Felice said triumphantly.

"Simply a delay." He responded back.

With a roll of her eyes, the three of us left the museum and headed for home.

 **(Neon City, Aug. 8 4:40 PM)**

"Here you go you three." Aunt Thelma said as she laid down a plate full of snacks

"Thanks Aunt Thelma. Man I'm hungry." I declare as my stomach growled.

"Next time, don't spend six hours at the museum without stopping for lunch." She said as she went to washing dishes.

"Abight. Thure." I responded with my mouth full, "Alright. Sure."

"Speaking of which, how'd it go?" Buzz asked. He was sitting at the right of me stuffing his mouth with some leftover steak.

"It was awesome, you should have seen the weapons collection they had there. Magnificent." I say starry-eyed. Aunt Thelma mumbled something that sounded like _'You and your weapons.'_

"Yeah, until Nate dragged us to the Advanced Technologies Exhibit." Felice said, reminding Nate of his mistake.

"Hey, I got curious okay?" Nate defended.

"Curiosity killed the cat, remember?"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a cat."

"Wait, what happened at the Advanced Technologies Exhibit?" Aunt Thelma asked wondering what they were talking about. Remember, she's still washing dishes.

"Oh, Tony Teckinson was presenting his new invention." *CRASH* There goes those dishes.

"Sephalis, go to your room please." Thelma requested.

"But-" I tried to say.

"It wasn't a question."

Deciding not to get on my aunt's bad side I go up the stairs that lead to my room but stop as I reach the top. Why did she suddenly freak out? Why does she hate Tony Teckinson so much? If she used my full first name, it's gotta be serious. I listen in on their conversation from the top of the stairs.

"... in his room?" Aunt Thelma's voice could be heard.

"Yeah, I think so." That's Buzz.

"Good. Now... What were you thinking?!" Aunt Thelma exclaimed, probably directed to Nate.

"I didn't know Teckinson was going to be there." He defended.

"You know I don't want Seph anywhere near that man! He's the reason Damien and my sister are..." She paused, "... gone."

Wait, what?

Tony Teckinson, the living prodigy, the man behind the success of Teck Industries, the reason behind my parents' death? Being overwhelmed with shock, I didn't notice my hand slipping from the railing of the stairs and stumbled. I catch myself and head towards my room. No doubt they heard that. The proof came not even ten seconds later.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Seph?" my aunt, "Can I come in?"

I didn't bother giving her an answer. Opening the door, she walked in my room. I was on my bed holding my knees to my chest and crying. The atmosphere became really tense for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"You heard?" It was more of a statement than a question. I simply nodded.

She walked over to me and sat down on my bed, she sighed, "Please understand Seph, I never wanted you to find out like that."

"How?" I mumble through the flow of tears.

"What?"

"How? How did they die?" I elaborate.

"They died in a plane crash." She began, "They worked for Teck Industries' Weapons Department. They were the best of the best when it came to weapons. When you were three, they made a breakthrough, the mother of all weapons. Teckinson wanted them to bring it to him in Pyra City immediately. They boarded a private cargo plane owned by Teckinson himself. About ten minutes over the ocean, the plane nose-dived into the water. Why? Because one of Teckinson's employees had been fired not long before and wanted revenge. I suppose he thought getting rid of the greatest weapons invention created in centuries was a good idea of doing this, regardless of the lives that were lost. I'm sorry." More tense atmosphere.

Aunt Thelma didn't know what to do. She had just told her nephew how his parents died and that it was their boss's fault. She glanced over to me and found a way to lighten the mood.

"You know that used to be your mother's." She said pointing to my silver dagger necklace.

I reached my hand towards the dagger, "It did?"

"That's right. Your father gave it to her for their third anniversary. He said that it was proof that he will always be there to protect her." She responded.

Another couple of minutes of silence passed by though it felt like hours.

"Why don't we head downstairs now? After all we can't celebrate a birthday without the birthday boy." She said trying to cheer me up. It worked too.

"Alright Aunt Thelma." I chuckled. With that, Aunt Thelma headed downstairs to join the rest.

I stayed in my room for a few minutes thinking over what she had just told me. Why would an employee want revenge over a simple firing? And what was so important that my parents had to rush over to Pyra City? Aunt Thelma wasn't telling me everything.

As I went to head downstairs myself, I turned back to my room. On the desk in the back of the room stood a picture. In the picture were three figures. On the left was a man in his early to mid-thirties. He had short dark-brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white button down shirt with a black Orvis jacket. On the right was a woman in her late-twenties. She had raven black hair and red eyes. She wore a red blouse with a white scarf. In the middle was a child only a year old. He had short black hair and brown eyes. The child was being held by both parents in a loving embrace. I look down in sorrow before I continue down the stairs.

 **(Neon City, Aug 8. 5:20 PM)**

"Mine next, mine next." Exclaimed Nate as he grabbed another present and handed it to me.

"Alright, what is it this time?" I ask as I put it up to my ear and shake it, "Doesn't sound like a video game."

On the counter top you could see stacks upon stacks of new video games, all courtesy of Nate.

"I can tell you it's not a video game. It's too big." Nate said.

"A gift that's not a video game? Great scott!" I said giving a mock surprise. Everyone in the room except for Nate gave a good laugh at that one. With a glare from Nate, I open the gift to see something I didn't expect.

"A box! Oh Nate, you know me so well." More laughs.

"Haha, open the box."

"Okay, okay." I raise my hands in mock defeat. What, Nate's fun to mess with.

I open the box to see something I _really_ didn't expect to see. A bright red electric guitar.

"A guitar. I like the thought Nate but I'm not much of a music person." I apologize to him.

"It's not just a guitar. Here press that button." He said pointing to one of the strings.

"That's a string." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of was. Getting annoyed with me, Nate pressed the string. What happened next caught me by surprise. Two axe blades erected from the sides of the guitar making it more of a battle axe than a guitar.

"Thought you might want another weapon to replace all those ones we're going to be taking." This definitely caught my aunt off guard. But she soon figured it out.

"You lost the bet." She said simply. I nodded.

"Okay, mine next." Felice said giving me a smaller present.

I opened it and what I saw was great. It was a picture of the three of us in middle school. Man we were short. I also saw something quite amusing. It was a younger, grumpy version of Felice wearing a red shirt with big blue letters spelling FAE.

"What happened to that shirt anyway?" I wonder. Felice instantly put on a nervous look as if she was caught stealing from my secret weapons collection.

"I, uh, I lost it."

"Right." More like burned it.

Buzz decided to interject before we could find out what really happened to the shirt my aunt made for her.

"Alright kid, I decided to leave the best for last. So close your eyes and I'll go grab it." I do as he says and I wait. A few moments later he comes back.

"Ok, hold out your hands." I hold out my hands, "Happy B-Day Krowe."

I open my eyes to see two scabbards or should I say two sayas. I couldn't believe it.

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Exactly what you've been wanting too." Buzz confirmed my suspicions.

"Twin Double-Edged Katanas. Awesome." I said marveled at the beauty of the swords. I unsheathe both swords on the kitchen counter. The first one had a natural colored blade made of folded steel, gold engraved tsuba(guard) and habaki(blade collar). The tsuka(handle) had a black same(rayskin) and white ito(braid). The saya was white with a black sageo(scabbard cord). The second katana was the same with the exception of having opposite colors and a black blade.

"So, what do you think?" Buzz asked

"What do I think? It's amazing! Thanks Buzz." I exclaim as I hug him.

I grabbed the white katana and gave it a good swing before...

"Whoa! You know the rules, not in the house." Aunt Thelma scolded me.

"Right sorry." I apologize as I sheathe both katanas and head into the yard Nate and Felice in tow.

"So, what are you going to call them?" Felice asked.

"I was thinking Hikari and Kage." I respond.

 **(Neon City, Aug. 8 11:46 PM)**

After five hours of presents, cake, and me and Nate getting in yet another fight, Felice and Nate had to go home. And now it was time for me to go to bed. I placed my new katanas on the shelf that holds some of my favorite weapons. On the shelf were a war-hammer that also had a battle axe on the bottom half and a bladed bo-staff that became a three sectional staff when snapped right. I took one more glance at my collection pleased with the weapons. Perfect. Before I laid down to sleep however, I looked to the picture on my desk.

"Mom. Dad." I say out of sadness. If only I could have known them. I decided to push those thoughts aside for the moment and lay down to sleep. What happened next was something I couldn't explain. As I lay my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, everything went white. Wait, what? White?

* * *

Yay, another chapter! And it's longer, a lot longer. Again, I apologize if I messed up anything here that belonged to Japanese tradition. I am going off of what I know and again, I don't speak the language so I have to resort to Google translate. If anyone knows a better translating software please don't hesitate to tell me.

Also, Pyra City is another fictional town of mine. In this world, that I like to call Ethos by the way, it is one of the top industrial cities in the world. Neon City is one of the top technological cities which is why they are so connected.


	3. A New World: Part 1 (Grimm Encounters)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

White. I don't know what happened but there was a lot of white. Were we in the snow? Was this another one of Nate's revenge pranks? Oh I swear if this was, I was going to kill him and rip his annoyingly blond hair out of his head. No, I'm going to rip his hair out of his head, then kill him. Whatever it was, I knew one thing, I didn't like the feeling that I was being watched.

 **(Place:? Date: Aug. ? Time: ?)**

"Ugh," I groan as I reach for my head, "OW!"

Okay, bad idea. I quickly retracted my hand and decided it was a better idea to stand up. Mmmm, nope. The moment I got up was the moment I fell back down. Okay, this was not going to work. I needed to find a way to become mobile because I was not going to just sit around and wait. Especially when my vision was still blurry from that white flash.

*RUSTLE*

I whip my head around searching for where the sound was coming from.

*RUSTLE RUSTLE*

Okay, this was getting annoying, "Who's there?"

No answer. Were these people messing with me?

"Come out and show yourself before I make you!" I demand. Darn this blurry vision.

"Whoa-ho-ho, dial down on the macho, will you?" A voice that sounded all too familiar spoke up.

"Felice? Oh man am I glad to see you, or at least hear you." I sigh a breath of relief.

"Yeah it's me. What do you mean hear me? Are you blind or something?"

"I think? I don't know, my vision's all blurry. Do you know where we are?" I ask desperately wanting some answers.

"Sorry, I haven't got the slightest idea where we are." She apologized. Of course. Why would it ever be that easy? "How about we get you standing first and then we can look, uh, listen? Around."

After Felice helped me to stand on my own, we began walking around. Me mostly with my hand on her shoulder. I could easily hear the sound of dirt and grass under my feet as I walked. That meant we were definitely not in Neon City anymore. The town only has eight or so parks. And those parks are the only areas in the city with dirt. Could it be we were in the Muck Swamps? No, there weren't any sloshing sounds. Wow, it's true what they say about lost senses sharpening others. There was also an unusual amount of quiet coming from Felice.

"Hey Felice, you okay?" I ask.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She responded. Seriously? You're quiet, you're never quiet.

"Well it's just that you've been really quiet." I elaborate.

"I'm just thinking." She said. I snicker and receive a glare from the red-head, I think.

"Uh, about?" I try to cover up my mistake.

"Who else? Nathaniel." Wow, that wasn't obvious or anything, "I'm worried if he's hurt. We don't know what's going on."

"You weren't showing any signs of worry when you found me. In fact, you made a smart remark against my ego."

"Yeah well, you talk in your sleep. Loudly by the way." Huh, I never knew that, "When I heard you, I knew you were fine."

I decided to turn this against her, "Oh yeah, what if I was screaming in my sleep?"

"You were talking about your 'precious babies'." She responded.

"Besides, if you were screaming there'd be more puddles." Oh, I hate her.

"HEY! That hasn't happened in eight years!" Note to self: Turns out having childhood friends comes with its own disadvantages.

As we continued to walk, we could hear a faint screaming getting louder and louder. Obviously Felice recognized it because she ran towards the noise leaving me without something to grab on to. I scrambled for something to grab on to so I could 'see' where I was going. That's when I heard Felice laughing. Follow the noise, follow the noise. As the laughing got loud enough for me to realize she was only a few feet in front of me, I wondered why she was laughing.

"Um, may I ask why you're laughing like a rabid hyena Felice?" I ask. Seriously, she's never laughed this hard before.

"Hahahaha! Nate... hehehe... tree.." Okay, this has got to be good, "... haha stuck!"

Wait, Nate's stuck in a tree? Oh my Zar! Hearing that Nate was stuck in a tree was so hilarious that I keeled over in laughter. It was just too good. Nate, stuck in a tree. What made it even more funny was what I heard next.

"Haha, very funny. Now get me out of here!" Yeah that was definitely Nate and he was definitely stuck in a tree if the kicking sound was anything to go by.

It took us a while to calm down our laughing fit before we could stand up. We headed over to the tree Nate was stuck in and tried to pull him out. We learned something at that very moment, pulling someone out of a tree is difficult. With a series of _'OW'_ s and _'HEY'_ s, we came up with no result. Nate was still stuck... in a tree. Okay that's still funny. Felice then came up with one of her not so brilliant ideas. The idea was this: She grabs on to Nate and I grab on to her. Goal: Fine. Method: Not so fine. We pulled and pulled until...

"HEY!" Felice screamed, "Watch where you're grabbing!"

"Whoops!" I quickly retracted my hands, "Sorry."

The moment I retracted my hands, everyone decided to play _'Doggie Pile The Krowe'_. Good news, Nate was unstuck. Bad news, I was stuck.

"Finally!" Nate proclaimed.

"You're welcome." I grumble underneath the death pile. Seeing this, Felice jumped off and reached out her hand.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I kinda want to know how one gets stuck in a tree though." I say, grabbing ahold of her hand and pulling myself up.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I just woke up there." He defended.

"You sleep with squirrels often?" I smirk at him. It sounds like he got frustrated at that which means I was successful, if it weren't for Felice.

"That's enough you two. We need to figure out where we are."

"Don't ask me, I'm blind remember?" Why do I get the feeling that wasn't such a good thing to say?

"What, you're blind? Hahaha! Maybe I should start calling you Batsy huh?" Oh yeah, that's why.

Felice sighed, "Come on you two let's go."

With that we left the tree Nate had gotten stuck in. Yup, still funny.

 **(Creepy Forest, Aug. ? Twenty minutes later)**

"Ugh how much longer until we get out of this forest?" Nate grumbled. Nate had been asking that same question nine times already. Turns out he's not a very patient person and it looked like it was getting on Felice's final nerve.

"For the tenth time, I... Don't... KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE! I DON'T KNOW HOW WE GOT HERE! AND I DON'T KNOW ANYTHIG ABOUT THIS FOREST! SO JUST STAY QUIET!"

"Well sorry if I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Nate yelled back.

"And you don't think I don't?!"

"Uh guys-" I didn't get to finish.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" They both yell at me.

I raise my hands in defeat and back away. That's when I felt something watching me, or was it us? I turn around and try to listen to what it was. What I heard scared me. It was a deep growl that would even scare away a pack of Blood-Wolves. What scared me even more was that it sounded like it was getting closer. I turn back to my two bickering friends to warn them.

"Guys." No response.

"Guys!" More arguing. That's when _I_ had enough.

"GUYS!" Now that got their attention.

"What do you want this time Krowe?!" Nate asked out of frustration. His answer came in the form of a huge roar coming from a giant, black bear with white bones protruding from its body. It also had a white mask with red lining for reasons unknown. Too shocked to do anything, we just stood there. This thing was massive. Even bigger than an Arma-Killo. Or at least, that's what Felice told me.

The bear then started towards us making us back up. That's when I tripped on something. Feeling around for what I tripped on, I felt something I thought I'd never 'see' again. Katanas. I unsheathed one of them and felt for an engraving. I found it, there was no doubt. I had my Twin Double-Edged Katanas. Standing up, I pointing the blade towards the bear and held the other one, still in its saya, in my other hand.

"What are you doing Seph?!" Felice cried.

"You can't honestly expect to fight that thing when you're blind do you?" Shut up Nate.

"When I say run, you guys run okay?" I inform them.

"What, you can't be serious?!" They both question my sanity.

"RUN!" I yell as I charge the bear. I heard the two of them run. Where, I couldn't tell.

I start swinging my katana at the bear hitting nothing but air. I advance towards where I thought the bear was and continue swinging. That's when I heard a noise coming from my left. With a swift swing to the noise, I could feel my blade slice something, I think it was the bear. *ROAR* Yup, definitely the bear. I was tackled by two large clawed paws making me drop both swords. I struggled and struggled. That is, until I felt something weird. I don't know what it was but it felt like something washing over my entire body. When the feeling went away, I could see, actually see. Granted, only black, grey, and white, but at least I could see. I looked to my right where my katana was, Hikari. I reached and reached but still couldn't get it.

The bear raised its head and opened its large mouth ready for one final strike. I thought I was done for, I was going to die. Then...

*SCHTICK* *ROAR*

 _'SCHTICK'_? What kind of bear goes _'SCHTICK'_? Answer, none. I opened my eyes to see the bear backing away with a small arrow in its head. I look up to see someone holding two, were those crossbows? They looked too small to be crossbows. The guy walked past me and towards the bear still pointing his crossbows at it. That's when I saw his crossbows transform. Yeah, transform, into some kind of pistols. Pulling the triggers, the guy shot at the bear. Somehow the bear had become engulfed in flames.

"Your katanas!" The guy shouted. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Kill it with your katanas! Quick, while its distracted." He explained.

I grab Hiakri and unsheathe Kage. Running towards the bear, I was about to make the final move. *THWACK* The bear swatted me away. That hurt. I could see the mysterious guy shooting at the bear trying to slow it down, with little success. I then saw Nate standing in front of me... with my bladed bo-staff.

"Nate, what are you crazy?! I said run!" I yell at him.

"And let you have all the fun. Besides look at what I found." He said showing me the bo-staff.

"Yeah I see, now ru-Watch out!" The bear swung his large paw at Nate, to which Nate blocked with the bo-staff. However, you could see him struggling under the weight.

"Snap it!" I tell him. He gave me an odd look.

"The bo-staff, snap it!" I elaborate. He does as he's told and snaps the bo-staff. It then became a three sectional staff.

Doing this gave him an idea. He then wrapped the bo-staff around the bears paw and pulled as hard as he could. He pulled and pulled, until the paw came right off. Ouch! Surprised that it actually worked, Nate just stood there. I had to cut in with my katanas in order to block the attack that was coming for him. With the other bear's paw on my swords, I pull apart, slicing an X into its paw. The bear backed away for a few seconds before rage returned to its face and charged at me. It was almost a foot away from me if it weren't for that mystery guy again. I seriously need to get his name. Shooting two more arrows into its head, he distracted the bear long enough for its head to go flying towards the nearest tree... with a battle axe in its skull.

Turning to see where the battle-axe came from, we could see Felice. Felice was the one who threw the axe. Felice threw an axe. At that moment, I feared for my life. Wait... battle axe? I turn back to the tree to see the war hammer-cross-battle axe from my shelf. The same war hammer that felt like it weighed a ton, and Felice threw it. I then feared for my life _and_ after-life. I then caught something that was really weird. The bear's head disappeared... evaporated... it was going away.

"You guys okay?" The mystery guy spoke up.

"Yeah, but we'd be a whole lot better if we knew who you were." Nate said rudely.

"My apologies, my name is Yama Oshiro." Formal much.

"My name is Nathaniel Alburn. Most people call me Nate." And thus begins the introductions, "This is Felice Fabron." He said gesturing to Felice. Felice gave a wave. Then he gestured towards me.

"And the bird-brain trying to get himself killed is our friend Sephalis Durma. We call him either Seph or Krowe." I glare at him and slap him upside the head.

"Well, I can tell you three are not from around here." Ya-ye-yim-I'm just going to call him Yoshi.

"Is it that obvious?" Felice asked.

"Considering you three barely survived one Ursa, I'd say yes." He said in an obvious tone.

"Wait, that thing's called an Ursa?" I question.

"That's right. And it's only one of the many Grimm that infest this forest. So I suggest that we get moving if we want to survive." He suggested. We all nodded and began on our way out of the forest.

 **(Creepy Forest, Aug. ? Approximately _'who knows how long'_ )**

The walk was a long one. We had taken two breaks, both of which were cut short because of these Grimm. We had run into more Ursa and what looked like a pack of Blood-Wolves. Other than that, the walk was really quiet.

"Hey Yoshi?" He had already accepted the nickname.

"Yes?"

"Earlier, you had said something about Grimm. What's a Grimm?" He looked at me as if I said I was an alien. Which is starting to sound more believable about now.

"You really aren't from around here are you?" A collections of head shaking and _'No'_ s came from us, "Grimm, or 'creatures of destruction' as they are also called, are creatures that lack a soul. Because of this, they cannot use Aura. You'll know a Grimm when you see it. They all have a white, bone-like mask with red markings, with the exception of a King Taijitu. They have infested this world for as long as mankind can remember. At first, man was helpless, until they discovered Dust."

"Okay, a couple of questions. One: What's Aura? Two: How does dust help people to fight Grimm?" Nate asked. I was wondering the same thing.

Yoshi explained, "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. With it, you can use an array of abilities such as offensive and defensive abilities, healing, and unlocking another's Aura. Aura also allows you to use Semblance, abilities that are unique to each individual. Many people have locked Auras, meaning they can't unlock their Auras by themselves. When your Aura is unlocked however, it feels as though something is washing over you." Could that be what I felt, "And in this world, Aura is a must."

"Dust is a major source of energy. It takes the form of crystals which makes it useful when using weapons. Those arrows you saw me use. Those were Dust arrows. The name itself is meant to refer to the primordial state of the birth of mankind. It has also often been called _'Nature's Wrath'_." We gave him a somewhat scared look. He continued, "This is because they possess the different elements. Wind, fire, water, lightning, ice, steam, and earth. With Dust, mankind was able to defend themselves against the Grimm."

Okay, that was a lot to take in. Maybe we are aliens. As we reached the end of the forest, we could see a town. Yoshi stopped and turned around.

"May I ask you three a question?" Didn't give us much of a choice now did ya?

"Go ahead." Felice said.

"What is the name of our world?" Seriously, that's your question?

"Ethos, duh." Nate said rudely again. I'm starting to think Nate doesn't trust this guy very much.

"Just as I suspected." Yoshi mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Felice asked. Seriously, I'm confused too.

"Please, allow me to be the first to welcome you to our world." Wait what, "Welcome to Remnant."

He gestured his arm towards the town that was across from us.

"Well, that was unexpected." I remark.

* * *

Our protagonists have reached the world of Remnant. And they've met a new friend, Yama Oshiro or Yoshi. What will happen next? What will they discover? Why am I asking these cliché questions?

Also, I thought I would explain a few things that I've put in this chapter.

 **Zar:** He is basically the equivalent of God or Zeus.

 **Blood-Wolf:** Think of a large, dark red-brown wolf. Very hostile and very dangerous. That's a Blood-Wolf.

 **Arma-Killo:** Think of a big, carnivorous armadillo and you've got the picture.

 **Muck Swamps:** Another place in my world of Ethos. The Muck Swamps are an entire country made up of inter-connecting island swamps.

Seph's Aura is grey because of his middle name, Krowe is similar to crow. Felice's Aura will be a French Rose color(Pink), I'm pretty sure I've written down the connection plenty of times already. Nate's Aura will be Auburn, because of the similarity between his last name, Alburn and auburn. Yoshi's Aura is a Pine Green color. Yama means _'mountain'_ and Oshiro means _'big castle'_. Both are Japanese. Because of the meanings, I wanted his Aura to resemble a mountain-type color. all of there Semblances will be explained later on.


	4. A New World: Part 2 (Words of the Past)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Vale, Commercial District, Aug. 12 _'Still not sure on the time'_ )**

As we continued towards the town, Yoshi told us more about the world of Remnant. From the types of Grimm, to the four kingdoms, and even the Great War. I gotta say, an entire world at war with itself is pretty scary, glad that's never happened to Ethos. Granted, a few countries have gone to war with one another but we've never had a full blown World War. He also told us about a species of people here called Faunus. He told us about the struggles they have, still, and will most likely continue to go through as well as the formation of the White Fang, its initial purpose and how they changed. Felice didn't like that, not one bit.

"That's horrible! I wouldn't blame the White Fang if that's what faunus have to go through every day!" She exclaimed.

You could have missed the slight smile that crossed Yoshi's face if you weren't paying attention. Seriously, it's like this guy makes it his job to look like a statue.

"Sound familiar Krowe?" Nate asked me knowing all too well the answer.

"Oh yeah." I respond. Yoshi simply gave us a quizzical look.

"Certain people where we come from face similar problems." I began, "These people are called Imagi, or Spiri-Terrorists by the people who despise them. Imagi are individuals who possess either super-human or inhuman abilities. These abilities may include controlling fire, flying, enhanced strength, or even night vision."

"Sounds like Semblance." Yoshi said.

"The reason for these abilities is because they are each connected to one of the many Spirits of our world when they are born. A Spirit is a being of immense power that exists outside of the human plane of existence. It is often said that only those with a strong soul and will power can even hope to host a Spirit. It has even been proven that Imagi are the connections between the Human Plane and the Spirit Plane. And although it's never been proven, Zar forbid, if the connection between the two planes is ever severed by outside interference, both planes will shatter."

"Then why would your people wish to hurt the Imagi?" Yoshi asked, "If they bear such great importance?"

Felice scoffed, "Why else?"

"Hatred." Nate answered.

"Discrimination for all sorts of petty reasons." I pitched in my two cents.

"Cowardice." Felice finished with a scowl to end all scowls.

"Besides, the people of our world know they can't kill an Imagi for risk of weakening the connection. But it doesn't mean they can't still harass them." Nate said.

We had finally reached the town, or should I say city. The place was big and busy. Granted, not as big and busy as Neon City, but still big and busy. We continued walking with Yoshi leading the way.

"Anyways, " I continued, " the Imagi have been around just as long as humans but have never gotten any respect. That is until the End of Ruin. When humans and Imagi first came into the world, there was nothing, only deserts and wastelands. They barely survived, until two brothers named Khane and Zar came about. They showed the humans and Imagi how to use fire, bend metal, and direct lightning. However, the Imagi were more adept at doing these tasks than the humans. They became jealous and began harassing the Imagi. Khane, the elder brother, became amused with the humans' jealousy towards the Imagi. Wanting more of the despair and hatred, Khane went to a group of humans to show them a way to truly make the Imagi feel pain. A liquid that, once digested, will force the drinker to experience their worst fears."

Looks of sadness, hatred, and disgust were shown all around.

"What Khane didn't tell the humans, was that the liquid was fatal to Imagi, for it not only forced them to experience their worst fears, but it also severed the link between the Imagi and their Spirits. So many links were severed that the world began to crack. Finding out about this, Zar went to confront his brother. What he found however, was something he never thought possible. His brother, on a throne, atop a mass of motionless Imagi bodies. Zar swore to his brother that he would not get away with such a treacherous act of evil. Later, Zar and Khane went to war. Zar, with an army of humans and Imagi alike. Khane, with his army of Shadows, the resurrected forms of the dead Imagi. At the end of the war, Zar and his army were the ones left standing. However, neither side won. Death flowed rampant across the battlefield. Zar had locked his brother away in an impenetrable tomb with an engraving. 'Wish for darkness, so shall you become.'"

"After the End of Ruin, Imagi and humans became at peace with each other." Nate decided to finish, "But just because you're at peace with someone else, doesn't mean they'll treat you with respect. The humans continued to discriminate the Imagi. Imagi eventually had to resort to using their powers to get away from the humans on a daily basis. Often times the use of their powers would result in humans getting hurt. Not caring whether this was by accident or intentional, humans started arresting the Imagi even for just existing."

We stopped at a tall building. I looked across the street to see a clock tower. The time was 12:50 PM.

"We're here." Yoshi said as we entered a hotel. The place wasn't all that fancy. In fact, you could tell it's had better days. The person behind the desk saw us and started scrambling for his papers.

"Ah! W-welcome to Little Village Hotel. How can I help you four this fine afternoon?" He said.

"We'd like two rooms please?" Yoshi requested.

"Ah, yes. That'll be six Lien." Yoshi gave him the money...err...cards? Odd form of currency.

"Here you go. Rooms 201 and 202." Yoshi thanked the clerk and we headed off to our rooms.

 **(Vale, Commercial District, Little Village Hotel Aug. 12 2:05 PM)**

For the time being, we were all sitting in Room 201 exchanging stories about our worlds and some of the things we've seen.

"So your family has been trying to preserve the cities and towns that the Grimm have laid waste to?" Felice asked. She was probably the one most interested in Yoshi's stories.

"That's right. It's been sort of like our obligation." Yoshi confirmed. Nate just scoffed.

"Well if your family has been doing it for so long, why'd you leave?"

Yoshi sighed, "For as long as I could remember, my family and I have tried to fix the damage that has already been dealt by the Grimm. I've seen so much destruction, so many wasted lands. I decided to do something more. I thought that if I could stop the damage before it began, maybe, just maybe I could save the next town from the devastation of the Grimm. I confronted my father about this, but he was not pleased. He said that everyone has a duty to their own role in life and that they must not stray from the path given to them. So that very night, I ran."

"Sounds to me like you're trying to make your own path." Yoshi smiled.

"That I am."

"So what about you three? What're your worlds like?" Yoshi asked. We gave him odd looks.

"We already told you about our world." I told him.

"That you did. But you did not tell me about each of your worlds, your lives." Yoshi explained. Oh that's what he meant. Seriously, someone get this guy a decoder ring.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Felice asked him.

Yoshi thought for a minute before giving his answer, "How did the three of you meet?"

I snickered at that one. Remembering that time was just to funny. Nate gave me a look that said, _'Don't you dare'_. So instead of me starting the story, I gestured for Felice to do it instead.

"Well, "She started. Nate just put on a glum look, " we met about ten years ago, in one of the parks in Neon City. I was sitting on a bench by myself, Nate was by the river, and Seph was climbing a tree."

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 **(Neon City, Green Briar Park Sep. 23 1:34 PM)** **[Felice's POV]**

I sighed. It was a wonderful day. Quiet, serene, a kid hanging upside down in front of my face. Wait, what?

"GAHHH!" I scream falling off the park bench I was currently sitting on.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yell at the raven-haired boy.

"Um, hanging off a tree branch?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked up to see that there was a tree behind the bench. And he was hanging off of it.

"That's not what I meant. What makes you think you can just fall in front of someone's face like that? You could hurt someone." I scold the boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he flipped off the branch and landed on his feet.

"W-what? You didn't scare me." I protested looking away from him. He didn't believe me.

"Then why did you say _'GAHHH',_ hmmm?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Not turning my head around to face him, he instead decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Sepha-Sephail-Seph. My name's Seph. What's your name?" I turn around to see his arm extended towards me.

Shaking the boy's hand, I introduce myself, "I am Felice Fleur Fabron."

"Nice to meet you Fe-Feli-Fali-FAE!" He tried to say my name but failed.

"It's Felice you dunderhead!" I say whacking him upside the head.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Hey, your father makes cars right?" He asked. Who does he think he's talking to, Kermit the Frog?

"My father owns Fabron Automotives, the top company in the automotive business in the entire counrty. So in a way, yes he makes cars." I confirm.

" _'Top company'_ huh?" He asked. I already told him this and he's already forgotten? I simply nod my head.

"Meh." He said in response. Wait, _'Meh'_? That's all he has to say is _'Meh'_?

Before I could remind him about my father's status, we heard a loud splash coming from the river. We ran towards the sound to find a blond kid about our height flailing in the water. Before I knew it, the Seph boy ran in to the water.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?!" I yell after him. He gave me no response as he swam towards the other boy and brought him to the shore.

The blond boy was soaking wet, from head to toe. A couple of people brought some towels to help dry him off. That's when probably the weirdest thing I've ever heard happened.

"Hi, my name's Seph. What's yours?" Really, this kid almost drowned and your introducing yourself? That's when it got weirder.

"I'm Nathaniel. Nice to meet you." What?! Do you not care for your life? May I remind you that you, ALMOST DROWNED?!

Seph then gestured to me, which caught my attention, "And this is Fae."

You dunderhead. I whack him upside the head again and correct him, "It's Felice. NOT Fae."

"So, " Seph began, " you sleep with the fishes often?"

Okay that was a little funny. Nathaniel didn't like it though as he grabbed Seph in a head lock.

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

 **(Vale, Commercial District, Little Village Hotel Aug. 12 2:45 PM)**

"And we've been friends ever since then." Felice finished the story.

Yoshi merely chuckled. Hey, what do you know he can smile. Nate however had a grumpy look on his face.

"Hey cheer up Nate, lots of people don't know how to swim." Felice tried to calm Nate down.

"Krowe did. And never once told us how." He responded still grumpy.

"Actually he's right. How did you know how to swim at such a young age Seph?" All three heads turned towards me.

"What, I never told you guys?" I asked. Nate and Felice shook their head, "Well, my aunt taught me really. We would go down to the coast every weekend in Summer and she would teach me how to swim. Seriously, I never told you guys this?"

"You told us that you learned how to use every weapon in your collection by going to a training stadium just outside of Neon City. But, no. You never told us how you could swim." Nate answered.

This however caught Yoshi's attention.

"You have a collection of weapons?" Yoshi asked.

I nodded my head and told him about my collection. I told him about my normal weaponry, my combination-weaponry such as the war-hammer/battle axe that was currently strapped to Felice's back, and some of the weaponry in my secret collection. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

"Amazing!" Yeah, understatement alright.

"That would explain the strong Aura I sensed from you earlier." The three of us gave him odd looks.

"When we fought the Ursa. I could sense a strong Aura from you." More odd looks.

"Wait, so you mean that because Krowe here, swung an axe day after day, he was able to unlock his Aura?" Nate questioned.

"That is one of the ways to unlock one's Aura, yes." Yoshi said simply. Felice then remembered something from earlier.

"So, if Aura is a must in this world, do you think that you could unlock mine and Nate's Auras?"

"Yes. Although you'd have to stay still and I will need some time to rest after I've unlocked each of your Auras." Yoshi answered. I wonder how he's going to do this.

Yoshi walked over to Felice and placed a hand on the edge of her head and a hand above her chest.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." He began, "Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

When he finished, Felice was glowing, yes glowing, with a pinkish color. Our attention was diverted when Yoshi started to stumble.

"Whoa big guy, careful." I warn him, "That must've really taken a lot out of you."

"The effects of unlocking another's Aura." Yoshi said.

We laid Yoshi down on the bed so he could rest.

"Now that your Aura is unlocked, in time, you will be able to discover your own Semblance." And with that he went off to rest.

Felice stayed in the room with Yoshi while me and Nate went into Room 202. That's when Nate decided to ask something neither of us liked.

"Hey Krowe?"

"Yeah Nate, what is it?" I responded.

"You know how we're in a different world now right?" He asked. Really? And here I thought we were all going crazy.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what do you think our families are doing right now?" He finished his question. Oh, boy.

I looked down at the floor. He was right. We're in a different world now. And it's already been four days. No doubt they've noticed we were gone. Were they looking for us? Were they scared we ran away or something?

"I don't know Nate." I regrettably respond.

With conflicting thoughts in our heads, we lay down to sleep. Throughout the night I continued to toss and turn until...*CRASH*.

* * *

And there's A New World: Part 2. A little bit of world history, a little bit of personal info, and voila. A new chapter. I hope you guys liked it.

Also, I will be starting a sort of Q/A-slash-Info-Post under the name of World of Ethos soon. What I'll be doing with it is trying to help you understand some things of Ethos. I've also edited a few things in the second chapter to make it more fleshed out. If you want to go back to read that, feel free.


	5. A New World: Part 3 (Dust Keepers)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Neon City, Aug. 13 9:00 AM)**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-*

I slam my hand on my alarm clock shutting it off. Wait, alarm clock? I don't remember having an alarm clock. Did Mom buy it for me yesterday? Oh well. I get out of bed and start to get dressed. I put on my usual clothes, black long sleeved T-shirt with black jeans, white tennis shoes, and white vest hoodie. I also put on my silver dagger necklace along with my white fingerless gloves.

Before, I head downstairs, I look back at my room. On the desk in the back of the room was a picture. In the picture was a raven-haired teenage boy. He was holding a first place trophy for some sort of weapons tournament.

"I don't remember..." I start but don't finish. Oh well, must be some sort of memory lapse.

I head downstairs to the kitchen so I can get some breakfast. As I enter the kitchen, I see two fuzzy figures sitting at the dinner table. One, a male, is drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. The other, a woman, is cooking pancakes and bacon.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." I greet them as I enter the kitchen.

"Hey son." My Dad greets back not removing his eyes from the paper.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" She asked as she kissed my forehead. I nod to her question.

"That's good 'cuz our boss is coming over today to check on a few things and he's bringing his son with him."

"Toby Teshison ith cobing here?" I say with a full mouth. My mother gives me a knowing look which makes me swallow, "Tony Teckinson is coming here?"

"Better. And yes. So after you're done eating, I want you to clean your room. If I have to fix that shelf again, I'll personally get rid of those weapons myself." She demanded.

"What? Aww, come on Mom." I pleaded.

"Don't question your mother Seph." My father interjected.

Doing as my parents said, I finished my breakfast and headed back upstairs to clean my room. I didn't know my room was a pigsty. Usually I keep it really clean for the weapons that Buzz makes me. Buzz... Buzz... who? Oh well, probably no one important. When I finished, I was impressed with myself. Everything was spotless. *CREEK* Oh no. I ran over to my shelf to hold it up before it came crashing down. That's when my mother opened the door.

"Hey sweetie. You done?" She asked.

"Almost Mom!" I struggle under the weight.

"Well, when you finish, come downstairs. Tony would like to meet you." She finishes as she leaves the room.

I quickly kick a toolbox out from under my bed. Opening it, I grab some tools and extra hardware. After readjusting the shelf and fixing the braces, I head back downstairs. Sitting in the living room were my parents, Tony Teckinson and who I assumed was his son. I couldn't tell considering he was all black. Not skin color, his entire body including clothes, was black.

"Ah! You must be the great Sephalis I've heard so much about. I'm tony Teckinson, your parents' boss. I gotta say, WWT champion for four years running is quite an achievement." Tony complemented.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. And it's nothing really." I respond.

"Are you kidding? With a title like that, " He leaned in closer to me, " I'm surprised you don't have all the ladies chasing you."

"We try to teach him to be a gentleman." My mother said.

 _'Please, take all the lien you want. Just please, let me live.'_

Huh? what was that?

"Mmm, smart parenting." The black figure next to Tony nudged his shoulder. This grabbed Tony's attention.

"Oh! Seph, I'd like you to meet my son, Gear. He actually brought a gift for you. We heard you recently had your birthday. We know it's a bit late but we hope you like it." Tony hinted for his son to bring in the present.

 _'We don't want lien. We want the Dust.'_

Okay seriously, what is that?

What he brought in however was probably the worst present you could give someone. Walking back in the room, Gear had by his side, a giant, red-brown, hungry-looking Blood-Wolf.

"Aww, a dog. Isn't it cute Seph?" My Mom asked me.

 _'What! No DUST! What kind of Dust store doesn't carry Dust?!'_

Dog. Hah, yeah right. That things a vicious Blood-Wolf. Why can't they see that?

 _'We've been running out of customers for a while now. Everyone wants to get their Dust from that other store. What was it? 'From Dust Till Dawn' or something like that.'_

As Gear unleashed the wolf, it began walking towards me, then it started running, then it jump at me. Jaws open, teeth sharpened. It was going to eat me...

*CRASH*

 **(Vale, Commercial District, Little Village Hotel Aug. 13 4:25 AM)**

*CRASH*

I jolted up out of bed listening for where the sound came from. I got my answer when another sound came.

*CRASH*

I run to the window. What I saw was a bunch of men in black and red clothing robbing a Dust store. _'Dust Keepers'_ neat name. I heard Nate starting to wake up and yawn but ignore it. Quickly grabbing my katanas, I run downstairs and out the front door. The streets were completely deserted. Good, that'll make this easier. I slid across the ground to avoid getting hit by a large cabinet flying through the store's missing window. Standing up, I decide to confront the robbers...

"HEY!" That got their attention if their starring was anything to go by.

They then began snickering. Some were pointing. Why? Oh, probably because I forgot to put some clothes on. And I was standing with nothing but my boxers. As embarrassing as that was, I had more important things to focus on.

"Leave them alone before I make you." I demand. Another man then walked out of the store. He had orange hair and green eyes. He wore a white jacket, black dress pants and gloves, brown shoes and a bowler hat.

"And who, may I ask is going to _'make me'_?" The man laughed.

"The name is Sephalis Krowe Durma. And you're going to leave if you don't want to get hurt." I answer him as I unsheathe Hikari and Kage.

"Actually _'Little Krowe'_ , " Did he just? Oh-ho-ho, he is so going down, " you're the one who is going to leave if you don't want to get hurt."

"Sure, when you get rid of that ugly bowler hat." That just ticked him off because the next thing he did was order the other men to attack.

Blocking the first few henchmen's weapons was easy. You could tell these guys had poor training. First off was their use of said weapons. Another henchman came after me. Blocking one of his attacks, I twisted our swords until I had a good grip on his sword. One final move and his sword went flying out of his hand. Looking back at me, the man himself was sent flying from a punch to his face. Secondly, was their footing. Two more men came after me and fast. Backing up a few steps, I readied myself. As they got close enough, I ran. Falling and sliding on the ground, I grabbed ahold of their legs. This made both of them fall flat on their faces knocking them out. Standing back up, I was pleased with my work. Until two more men walked in front of me, both holding some kind of firearms. Aw crud.

At first, I had thought I was done for. That's when an arrow shot into the first henchman's gun barrel making it explode. The other henchman and I had to cover our eyes. I could hear a lot of _'THUNK'_ s and grunts through the dust. As the dust went away, I saw Nate and Felice standing over the men, holding their weapons.

"Hey, where's _'bowler hat guy'_?" Both Nate and Felice gave me odd looks.

"Who?" They both ask me. Yoshi came down to us from the hotel room.

"Over there." He said pointing to the sky. Turns out bowler hat guy had caught a ride on some sort of Sky-Rider.

"It's been a blast Little Krowe, but I gotta fly." He said as he shot at me with his... cane?

Yoshi continued to shoot at the vehicle but with little success. It was to high to do anything but I wasn't going to give up. I ran after the Sky-Rider look-alike but couldn't catch up. As I started to run out of breath, I swung Hikari in the direction of the air-borne vehicle. What happened next shocked me. Lightning. White lightning had come out of Hikari and shot straight towards the vehicle. Although, the shot had missed. Curiosity getting the better of me, I swung Kage as well. But instead of white lightning, black fire erupted from it. How was I able to do this? Was this the Semblance he was talking about? I turned back around to check on the two people who ran the Dust shop.

"Are you two okay?" Felice asked in worry.

"Oh yes. Thank you children for saving us." The elderly woman said. The man just gave a nod and a grunted _'Thank you'_.

"It was nothing really." Nate, I think your head is swelling.

"You know, I think I've seen you somewhere before." The elderly woman said. Felice was confused, "Oh! I know, you're one of them Huntresses in training. I knew it."

The elderly woman then grabbed Felice's hand, "Thank you young lady, our lives are in your debt."

"Uhh... can someone-" Felice didn't get to finish.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" A police man shouted pointing a gun at us. Oh this is going to be fun.

 **(Vale, Commercial District, Police Department Aug. 13 5:45 AM)**

An interrogation room. We were locked in a freaking interrogation room, for over an hour might I add. What made it worse was that Felice and Nate wouldn't stop complaining.

"Are you kidding me?!" That's felice, "We saved those store clerks. What are we getting arrested for?"

"I'm... not... GUILTY!" Nate yelled, probably trying to convince the people on the other side of the camera.

Yoshi however, was being quiet, really quiet.

"Uhh, Yoshi? Why are you being so quiet? I mean, most people would freak out if they got arrested, but you..." I stretched the question.

"I am merely waiting." He said simply.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"Not what. Who." I just gave him a quizzical look, "Ah! Goodwitch."

At that moment, both Nate and Felice had become quiet. Entering the room was a blond woman about 6'4". She had blond hair and green eyes. She wore a black and white dress with black shoes and stockings. She also wore a black cape that was purple on the inside, and glasses. She even had a riding crop with her, for reasons unknown.

"Destruction of public property, reckless endangerment, and, " She then looked at me, " indecent exposure." Hey! It's not my fault those guys decided to attack in the middle of the night.

"I should have all of you arrested for this little act of stupidity. However, someone here wishes to speak with you four." With that, another person came in.

He was approximately the same height as the woman. He had grey hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt under a dark green button down vest and jacket, dark green dress pants, and black shoes. He also had on a pair of small light-brown sunglasses.

He sat down in the chair across from us without saying a word. About a minute passed by before he said something.

"So, " He started, " you four are the ones causing so much trouble here hmm?"

"What?!" Felice exclaimed, "No! We were helping those two people. They wouldn't have a store if it weren't for us."

"Yes, I saw." He said as he gestured to the video feed that the woman was holding.

How was all that recorded? I don't remember seeing any cameras.

"Those are some interesting weapons you two used." He said gestured to Nate and Felice.

"Where did you learn to use such odd weaponry?"

Nate decided to answer this one, "Well, we actually don't know how we did that. Adrenaline, I guess."

"How did you obtain them then?"

"Well, we got them from Seph." Thanks a lot Nate.

The man looked at me for a good few seconds.

"Did you make these?" He asked.

"No. A friend did."

"Anyone I know?" Ha! Doubt it.

"Not likely."

"Meaning?" Oh boy, here we go.

I looked to Nate and Felice for confirmation on whether I should tell him. They eventually nodded to me telling me to go ahead.

"We're not from this world." The lady, who was now in the back of the room, whipped her head around so fast, she could've snapped her own neck. The man's reaction on the other hand was less dramatic. And if it wasn't, he was good at hiding it. I continued to tell him about where we were from, how we got here. Or how we don't know how we got here. I told him how we ended up fighting Grimm in the Forever Fall Forest, and how we wound up fighting those thugs. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. The lady was floored, and the man actually showed some form of surprise.

"I see." He said as he gathered himself.

"I would like to propose a deal. My name is Ozpin and this is a friend of mine, Professor Goodwitch. I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training soon-to-be Hunters and Huntresses. I would like you three to attend my school." If the Goodwitch lady had coffee, she would have spit it out at that moment.

"What do we get in return?" Felice questioned.

"Beacon Academy is always looking for worthy, potential Hunters or Huntresses. And I think you three fit the bill. If you three come to Beacon Academy, we will try everything in our power to help you find a way home. What do you say?" Ozpin finished.

The three of us whispered amongst ourselves before speaking up, "What about Yoshi?"

"I have already accepted Mr. Oshiro's application for attending Beacon."

"Well then, I suppose there's no problem in attending your school. Alright we're in." I proclaim as we shake hands.

"But first, can I get my clothes back?" Seriousy, it's cold in here.

* * *

The final addition to A New World. Our protagonists meet Ozpin and Goodwitch. And they're going to Beacon Academy. What else will happen to our four heroes? Who will they meet? And why am I again talking like this?

 **WWT:** World Weapons Tournament

 **Sky-Rider:** A helicopter-like vehicle that uses hover technology.

Also, I apologize for any OOCness from Ozpin, Goodwitch, or Roman.

And, with the approval of a reviewer, who I'm going to leave anonymous for safety reasons, I have decided to place an ending quote at the end of this chapter. Why? Because it's funny and I think that everyone should end a day with a good smile.

"What kind of shitty parental figures buy their kids highly dangerous bladed weaponry?" ~Anonymous


	6. Missing Persons: Part 1 (Meetings)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

While we were stuck in Remnant, our families were still in Ethos. Doing what, we don't know. We just hoped they were doing okay without us.

 **(Neon City, Police Department Aug. 9 4:28 PM)[Third POV]**

"Yes Ma'am. Yes, I understand." Came the voice of a Neon City police officer answering the phones back at HQ.

"Yes, and we will do everything in our power to help you find your son." Hanging up the phone, the man sighed.

"Another happy customer?" Another officer asked sarcastically. He was older than the previous officer, and with a hair-line to prove it. In his hands were a coffee tray with two cups of coffee and a box of donuts.

"Heh, if only." The first officer said, "This isn't what I signed up for Garrett, answering phone calls at the main desk. I'd much rather be out there, in the field."

"Answering phone calls is just as important as locking thugs behind bars Jones. So, who was it this time?" The newly named Officer Garrett wondered. He offered Officer Jones one of the cups of coffee and laid down the box of donuts.

"A Mrs. Alburn. Says her son hasn't been home all day." That's when Jones thought of something, "Say Garrett, what are the odds that three children would disappear around the same time as that Teckinson guy's machine?"

 _/BZZZ/Crime in progress. A 10-32 at Koinne First Bank. Requesting backup./BZZZ/_

Both officers looked at each other hearing the call over the radio.

"Looks like you get your wish. WINSTON! MAN THE PHONES!" Officer Garrett yells across the station to a skinny-looking officer.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Jones said with a smile as he grabbed his gun belt and headed out the door.

 **(Neon City, Aug. 9 4:53 PM)[Aunt Thelma's POV]**

How could this happen? Seph was in bed just last night. And I wake up to find him gone, with his bed not even made. I've been pacing around the living room for hours now panicking. What if he's hurt? What if he was kidnapped? That's when I heard the front door swing open and ran to see who it was.

Sure enough it was Buzz, "Did you find him?" I ask him in a pleading tone.

The somber look he gave me was the only answer I needed. Seph was gone.

"I'm sorry Thelma. I looked all over, but there was no sign of him." He said regrettably.

"Did you get any info from the police?"

"No they don't know anything." I respond.

"We'll find him Thelma. I promise." Buzz said trying to comfort me with a hug.

*SLAM*

Both of us turn to see the door slammed open by none other than the parents of Nathaniel Alburn.

"Where is he?!" Nate's father demanded.

"Arthur, who are you talking about?"

"My son, where is he?!" He asked/yelled again.

"We haven't seen him all day." Came the voice of his wife, Isabelle. Beside her was her seven year old daughter Emily.

"We don't know where he is." I tell them. This only ticks Arthur off more.

"Like Khane you don't! That nephew of yours is the reason behind this, I know it!"

"Seph would never do anything to hurt your son! He treats Nate like his own brother!" I yell back at him. This man was pocking the hornet's nest and he's about to get stung.

"Mommy, why is Daddy yelling?" Emily asked in the innocent voice that made her seem way too adorable.

Noticing this, Arthur calmed down and turned to his daughter.

"I'm sorry Ems. I didn't mean to scare you."

He stood up and looked straight at me, "This isn't over."

"No. It's not." I respond as he leaves through the doorway. I should sue him later for the damages he caused to my door.

I turn back to Buzz only to see him holding his chin, "What is it Buzz?"

"You may want to make a meeting with Teckinson." He tells me with a solemn look.

"Why?" I question him.

"I read in the paper that his new invention, the T.D.G.G. disappeared late last night. Perhaps there's a connection." He explains to me.

Oh-ho-ho, that was the last straw. I quickly grabbed my Hover-Port keys and went off to see the man I hated the most. Watch out Teckinson, the hornets have left the nest.

 **(Neon City, Teck Building Aug. 9 5:32 PM)**

People backed away from the raging bull that was going to trample them if they didn't. I had a bone to pick with Teckinson, and no one was going to get in my way. The receptionist looked up to see me.

"Welcome to Teck Industries. How may I help you?" The lady asked in an all too cheerful tone. I grabbed the desk hard forming cracks in the wood and leaned in.

"Teckinson. Now!" I demand of her.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Teckinson is in a meeting. However, you can wait for him right over there." She said politely pointing over to my left where other people were sitting in chairs.

"I don't think you heard me. Teckinson. NOW!" I yell at her as the rest of the desk I was holding onto gave way and crumbled. People began staring at us.

"A-alright. Just g-give me a-a moment." She stuttered as she held the phone to her ear and dialed.

"Sir, there's a lady here for you." She said while she looked at me. I told her my name, "A Miss Thelma."

You could easily hear a glass dropping and shattering on the floor.

"Mr. Teckinson will see you now. If you want I can have someone-" I stopped her.

"I know the way."

I walked in an elevator and pressed the top floor button. The ride was not pleasant. Not only was I going to see Teckinson, but the music was getting on my nerves. Teckinson better have a time-travel device. Then I could go back in time and strangle the person who invented elevator music. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and I stormed my way to his office. A bunch of business men and women came out of his office as I opened the door.

"You sleazy, good for nothing, glorified scumbag!" I insult him. He gave me a look of pure shock.

"Hey!" He starts, "I'm none of those things. I'm wonderful, good for everything, and a glorified tech investor. Please, do try to get it right." Make that mock shock.

"Where are they?!" I question him.

"Who?" He asks innocently.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! Seph and the others, where are they? Where's my nephew?" I elaborate. For someone who was classified as a prodigy at the age of fourteen, he sure is brain-dead.

"Hmmm, Seph, Seph. Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He said simply.

"THE SON OF SARAH AND DAMIEN!" His eye widened at my outburst. He knew exactly who I was talking about now.

"The son of Damien and Serena Durma. Heh, I knew that boy looked familiar."

"Now, where is he?" I ask again.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I demand.

"I mean I don't know where your nephew is."

I just sat down on the chair next to me. How could this be happening? Seph was gone and probably the only person who might know anything about it doesn't know anything.

"Although, " He began. I shoot my head up, " I may know of a way to find him."

I stand up and grab his collar, "Tell me!"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not sure whether it will work." He said backing up.

"Look, why don't you head back home. And call the other children's' parents. I'll be there in a few hours."

Knowing I won't be able to get anymore out of him, I leave the building and head home.

 **(Neon City, Aug. 9 8:40 PM)**

"What are we even doing here?" Asked Arthur. He was getting really frustrated and was getting really tempted to tape his mouth shut. What, silence is golden.

"We're here waiting for Teckinson to get here." Buzz answered. He was probably the most patient person in the room right now.

Our attention was diverted when the front door opened. In came three figures, one of them Teckinson. The other two men both looked to be in their mid-forties. The first man had brown slicked-back hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey business suit with black tie and black dress shoes. This was Mr. Fabron, owner of Fabron Automotives and father of Felice. The second man was a bit chubby. He had short black hair with the sides greying and dark green eyes. he wore a dark blue business suit with maroon tie and shoes. He also had a pocket watch in his right suit pocket. This is the mayor of Neon City, Bartholomew Koinne.

"Alright Teckinson, we're all here. Now what do you want? And make it snappy, I've got a dinner date with the Missus in less than an hour." Bartholomew Koinne said in a no-nonsense tone.

"How do we know we can even trust him?! The man's dirtier than a Muck Rat in mating season!" Buzz exclaimed but was quickly stopped by Isabelle.

"Alright, alright." He began, "You all know about my new invention, correct?"

"The one that went missing around the same time as the children? Yeah what about it?" Mr. Fabron questioned.

"Well, I believe there's a connection between the children's disappearance and the machine's." He responded.

"As if that wasn't obvious already." Buzz remarked. He was quickly shushed by Isabelle again.

"You see, the way the machine was supposed to work is that it would scan the DNA and molecular structure of the person who walks through it. It would then alter and stretch the DNA and molecular structure. This would make the skip across dimensions safer for the person walking through the machine." Teckinson finished.

"That's how your machine works?" Mr. Fabron asked.

"In layman's terms, yes. Although, when my team and I first started it up at the Neo Museum, we thought the machine had broken down. Guess I was wrong huh?" He said. Arthur was just getting angrier by the minute.

"You think this is funny?! Our children are missing and all you can do is laugh about it!" He yelled at Teckinson. I have to agree. When will he get to the point?

"Calm down Mr. Alburn, although I have to agree with him." Mayor Koinne began, "How about you get to the point Teckinson."

"Alright. The T.D.G.G. disappeared just like the children. Therefore, we do not have a way of getting them back." Looks of sorrow showed all around, "However, I do still have the blueprints and formulas that were used to make the T.D.G.G."

We all looked at him quizzically. Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting?

"My team and I can make another machine. But instead of sending someone to another dimension, it would find them and bring them back from that dimension. There's just one problem."

"The finances." Mr. Fabron said matter-of-factly.

"Correct. The machine was made of pure Kiranium. The strongest and most expensive metal in the world. Not to mention the equipment that's needed to make the machine is hard to come by." Teckinson finished directed to Mayor Koinne.

"Very well. You have the donations." Everyone was shocked at this statement.

"You're really going to give him the donations?" I ask Koinne.

"He can buy my position of mayor for all I care." He then directed himself to Teckinson, "Just get those children back."

He then walked through the door leaving the rest of us. Teckinson was the first to get over his surprise.

"Well then, looks like I've got a machine to make." He proclaimed as he too left the house.

Mr. Fabron left as well and Isabelle was waiting with Emily in their Hover-Port for Arthur. Before he could leave through the door however, I grabbed his arm. I pointed to the still busted door courtesy of him.

"I'll send you the money." And with that he left.

 **(Neon City, Aug 9. 10:24 PM)**

Buzz had already left to go home. I walked around, cleaning the house out of anxiety. That's when I came across the picture in Seph's room. I looked on in sadness. On the back of the picture read, _'In loving memory.'_

"I promise Sarah. I will get your son back. If it's the last thing I do." I put away the cleaning supplies and head off to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thelma and the rest are coming up with a way to bring our protagonists back to Ethos. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Also, "Beware the Muck Rats!"

 **Muck Rat:** A small naked rat covered in moss and mushrooms. Native to the outer regions of the Muck Swamps.


	7. Back to School: Part 1 (First Day)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

So yeah, to sum things up. We celebrated my birthday, got transported to a distinct world called Remnant, met a cool guy, made friends with said guy, fought a giant bear, stopped a store robbery, met probably the most strict lady in the world, and got invited to a school for monster hunters. Now, the only thing left for me to do was land a hit on Nate.

 **(Vale, Residential District Sep. 5 10:02 PM)**

*KLANG*

The sound of my katanas hitting Nate's bo-staff rang through the field. A lot has happened in the last few weeks. First off, we were transferred to the residential district to spend our time before going to Beacon. We had rented out a house with some help from Ozpin and Goodwitch. They helped us get some of our own currency, Lien, so we wouldn't have to rely on other people to buy things for us. I knew there was a reason she was called _Good_ witch. Secondly, I began teaching Nate and Felice how to use their weapons in and out of combat. Turns out they're actually pretty fast learners. During their training sessions, I promised I wouldn't use my Semblance. That is, until the third thing happened. Nate found his own Semblance. He now has enhanced senses, almost Faunus-like according to Yoshi, which was why I was having a hard time landing a hit on him.

Speaking of Yoshi, he was currently meditating across from us. They way he meditates though is probably the oddest scene I have ever seen. Apparently his Semblance allows him to communicate with plants. Right now, he was sitting, cross-legged, upside down, on a pillar of vines. Like I said, odd scene. My attention was quickly diverted by Nate charging at me.

"Come on Krowe. Get your head in the game!" Nate said. I dodged his attack with fair ease.

"Ok, one: I don't need to _'get my head in the game'_ to beat you. And two: " I quickly spin myself around his attacks and grab his arm. Twisting it behind his back, I place him into submission, " Game over."

"Come on you two. Quit fooling around and get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Felice had demanded from the porch she was standing on, "You too Yama."

Not feeling any need to argue with her, I let go of Nate's arm and let him up. Yoshi also releases his hold on the plants and lowers himself. With Yoshi standing up, we all head inside.

"I don't get it. How were you able to get the jump on me like that?" Nate had asked.

"You may have Faunus-like senses, but you don't have Faunus-like reflexes." I said simply.

"Oh yeah? How about we ask Yoshi then? I don't think that was a fair fight." He turned his head over to Yoshi.

"Senses are similar, but not the same as reflexes. Sephalis is right." If Nate's jaw hung any lower, he could've fit a Hack-Yak in it.

 **(Airship, Sep. 6 7:32 AM)**

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone doesn't like heights." I laugh as Felice continues to pat Nate's back. He's been hurling bacon and eggs ever since the airship took off.

The three of us had a slight change in apparel to help us fit in. I still wore my black long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, white vest hoodie, shoes, and fingerless gloves, and my silver dagger necklace. I added onto my outfit, a leather shoulder guard and metal chest plate. Felice wore a pinkish short-sleeved t-shirt with reddish-brown boots. She kept her red leather jacket and light blue skinny jeans. She also traded her watch for a bracelet of the same color. Nate now wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt with blue jacket and jeans. He also wore metal arm guards on each arm. He kept his black tennis shoes and Goodwitch was finally able to convince him to wear matching socks.

"I'll kill you Kro-" *HURP* *HURG* Yup, that's one ugly sight.

 _/The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick./_

"Hey, bowler hat guy." Felice and Nate turn to see the news feed that had a picture of the lead robber we had fought three weeks ago.

 _/Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa./_

The picture changed to a silver-haired, yellow eyed woman wearing a black and purple suit.

 _/Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-/_

Okay, now what? A picture of Professor Goodwitch appeared.

 _/Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace./_

Peace. Ha! Please lady, if peace means getting shot at by a crazy, bowler hat wearing nut-job, you can keep it.

 _/And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task./_

"Yeah, courageous enough to fight a bunch of thugs in nothing but your underwear." Nate remarked. I simply whacked him upside his head.

 _/And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world./_

"Now why can she never seem to be that nice in person?" I wonder.

"Maybe it's a recording and she's actually really gotten cranky with age." Nate responded. We both started laughing at that one. Until, of course Felice whacked us upside our heads. Ouch.

We walked up to the window to look at the scene. And boy was it a scene. You could see for miles upon miles. Nate nearly threw up again as Yoshi handed him another bag. On the other side of the airship, we saw another blond guy trying to hold his breakfast back.

"Hey Nate. I think we found your long lost brother." I tease him. Nate tried to hit me but was overwhelmed by the height we were at and went for the bag again.

That's when two girls started running around the ship screaming _'Gross'_ and _'Get away from me'_ repeatedly.

 **(Beacon Academy, Sep. 6 7:48 AM)**

We had finally arrived at Beacon. And I gotta say, a school on the side of a cliff? Okay, good scenery, but is it really all that safe. Okay, maybe it is compared to having to fight Grimm all day. As the airship landed, the blond guy from earlier rushed through the doors to throw up in a barrel.

"Maybe you should join him Nate. It'd be fun." I smirk at him. Turns out his motion sickness kicks out just as fast as it kicks in because the next thing I knew, I was in a headlock. Felice and Yoshi merely ignored us and walked on by to the school. Nate had decided to follow them, while dragging me still in a headlock.

*WHISTLE* "Big place." Nate said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Felice agreed. Okay this is getting annoying.

"Nate, do you mind?" Realizing he still had ahold of me, he let go. As I stood up, I finally had a good look at the place. It was huge! Man, I wish my school back in Neon City looked half this cool.

That's when I saw all the cool weapons being carried around by the other students. Hand cannons, mauls, and even falchions. Okay, I don't wish my school back in Neon City looked half this cool. I wish it _was_ half this cool.

"Yoohoo, Seph? You in there?" Felice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"You're drooling, on your shoes." She said as she pointed downwards. Realizing she was right, I wiped of the drool from my face and tried shaking off the drool from my shoes.

We continued walking down the path until I heard someone say, "Easy there little sister. They're just weapons."

That felt like a stab in the back. Who would say such a terrible, hurtful thing? I got my answer. In front of us were two girls, the same ones from the ship though I never got a good look at them. The first one had long blond hair. Okay what's with all the blonds? She wore a brown jacket, boots, and skirt? She also had on gold bracelets and black fingerless gloves. The second girl was shorter than the first. She had black hair with red highlights. She wore a red cape with a black dress and shoes. She also had something under her cape, though I couldn't tell what it was.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us. Oh they're so cool." I like the way this girl thinks.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" The blond one asked.

That's when something happened that made me want to shrink down and run away. And I think this was the same for Felice and Nate. The black-red haired girl grabbed the item under her cape and it transformed. Into a giant freaking scythe! Little innocent looking girl with a giant scythe for a weapon?! That was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." Well that sounded a tad bit depressing.

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try to make some friend of your own?" The blond girl said to the newly named Ruby. Then she looked our way, "In fact, looks like there's some people already interested in being your friends."

Wait, what? Was she talking about us? I look around to see if anyone else was around us but no one was there. Yup, talking about us.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked.

"Gee, thanks." Nate grumbled under his breath. I simply chuckle at him.

"Well, actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchupcan'ttalktoyoubye!" Wow, that was the fastest I've ever seen someone talk. And run for that matter.

"What are you doing?!" Came the voice of a girl dressed in all white. Uh oh.

The four of us rush over to go help the Ruby girl.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" Hey, she already said she's sorry.

"Gimme that. This is Dust." Oh, the all famous Dust. Bow before thee, "Mined and purified from the Schnee Quary."

Schnee? Why does that sound familiar? We helped the Ruby girl stand up but she was still lost.

"What are you brain-dead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" Note to self: Prissy girls in all white clothing are highly annoying.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" How about one: It was an accident and two: I now officially hate you.

Ruby then began making weird noises and weird faces. Wait, is she going to? Oh no...

*ACHOO*

The area where we were standing blew up, BLEW UP! Okay granted, Dust is supposed to do that but still. When you're right there when it happens... it kinda hurts. Me, Nate, and Felice were all on our butts trying to recover from the shock. Yoshi, for reasons unknown was still standing. And so was Ruby.

The white clothed girl however was completely covered in smoke and soot.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby apologized again.

"Oh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Okay, that's it.

"Can't you give it a rest already? She already said she was sorry. What more do you want?" I question her. She was really getting on my nerves.

Ruby had a sort of relieved look on her face, until...

"How about you to butt out? This is between me and her." All four of us had looks of distaste now.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing you know? We're here to fight monsters so watch where you're going." Sure, we can watch where we're going and you can stop whining.

"Hey, I said I was sorry _'princess'_." As shocked as the four of us were, we were impressed with her outburst. Turns out she can handle herself.

"It's _'heiress'_ actually." Another girl decked out in black and white clothing, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Why do I get the feeling she's going to eat those words?

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Yoshi finished. Huh, I knew I recognized that name somewhere. A really boring book that Yoshi forced me to read.

"Wha-, how dare-, the nerve of-" She tried but couldn't. The three of us and the Ruby girl chuckled at her expense. Yoshi gave a slight smile.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." Ruby tried to apologize once again.

"Heh, I wouldn't." I scoff. That girl ticks me off.

Ruby sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

"Hey, don't sweat it. We don't even know what we're doing." Felice tried to console her. Ruby gave a small smile. That's when Ruby tried to talk to the black clothed girl. But instead of staying, the girl walked off.

Out of disappointment, Ruby collapsed to her knees, "Welcome to Beacon."

"Thank you. We love it here." I say in a goofy grin. She smiled at me and I gotta say, she's kinda cute when she smiles. Wait... did I just say that?

As I helped her up, the four of us introduced ourselves to her.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She introduced herself. That's when the same guy, sorry, same other blond guy, who threw up on the ship came over and introduced himself. See, lots of people are friendly.

 **(Beacon Academy, Sep. 6 7:56 AM)**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." The blond boy, Jaune had tried to explain.

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at. Nate here can easily relate." I remark as I point in his direction. What I received was a whack to the head. Seriously, is that becoming a thing now? Whack the Krowe?

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Wait, she called him _'Vomit Boy'_? As funny as that is, that is definitely not a name you want sticking to you.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you _'Crater Face'_?" Jaune asked back.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby said.

"You guys want to know Felice's nickname?" I ask but didn't get to tell them. Felice grabbed ahold of my ear and wouldn't let go.

Ignoring us, Jaune continued, "Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Me, Nate, and Felice look at each other and start snickering.

"Do they?" Ruby asked. Here's your answer, nope.

"They will. Well I, I hope they will. I think my Mom always says that- Never mind."

"Here's a hint Jaune. Don't say _'Ladies love it'_ to a lady." Felice informs him.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Before...

"So... I got this thing." Ruby says as she pulls out her over-sized death machine.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks out of fear while he and the rest of us jump back.

"Yes, yes it is." I respond while hiding behind Felice. As much as I love weapons, I steer clear of scythes. They scare me, especially when someone shorter than myself is wielding it.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby answers simply.

"A customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" I exclaim getting a little closer to the weapon. Until I realized I was next to a scythe.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked dumbfounded. Seriously dude.

*KCHK* "It's also a gun." Okay, that was awesome.

"Oh, that's cool."

"So what do you guys got?" Ruby asks all of us. This is gonna be fun.

"Oh. Uh, I got this sword." Ruby was slightly impressed, "Yeah I got this shield too."

"So, what do they do?"

Jaune's shield then collapses but falls out of his grasp.

"The shield gets smaller. So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away." Jaune answered. As impressive as a collapsible shield is, I don't think it compares to a gun-transforming scythe.

"But, wouldn't it weight the same?" Nate, Felice, and Ruby all asked at the same time. Wow, creepy. Triple jinx.

Jaune nodded out of disappointment, "Yeah it does."

"Hey, there's nothing better than the classics." I tell him, "Besides, all I've got are these two Twin Double-Edged Katanas."

I unsheathe Hikari and Kage to show them. Felice also unstraps her war-hammer/battle axe, Français Pétale. And Nate pulled his bladed bo-staff, Tigris Klaw, from the strap on his back.

"Wow! What do they do?" Ruby asks in anticipation. We look at each other before answering her.

"What you see is what you get. A giant war-hammer that doubles as a battle axe at the bottom." Felice said simply.

"Mine doubles as a three sectional staff when you snap it right." Nate responded as well.

"And mine do literally nothing." I answer with a smile. Ruby had an odd look on her face.

"Unless of course I use my Semblance. Then, they get really powerful."

"Well, hehe, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Wait! She built that thing!?

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune asked as if speaking my thoughts.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune responded. Ruby then turned her head to us.

"Well, I used to make weapons in a tournament back at home. But, these are gifts, from a friend." I tell her. Man, she made her own giant scythe, and all we've got are gifts. Kinda sad when you think about it.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. He." Jaune didn't seem to cheer up at that one.

"Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Yeah, like I said.

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune finally cheered up.

"So why'd you guys help me back out there, in the courtyard." Ruby asked us.

"Why not? We saw you needed help and thought we'd offer it." Nate said.

"My Mom always says, _'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'_ " Jaune pitched in. That I agree with.

"Hm, hey where are we going?" That's a good question.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just following you guys." Jaune responded.

"We don't know where we're going either." I said. That's when we noticed something.

"Hey, where's Yoshi?" Felice asked.

Turns out, Yoshi hasn't been with us the entire time. Probably the only person who knows where he's going.

"You think there might be a directory?" Jaune wondered.

"Maybe a food court. Recognizable landmark."

Ruby snickered.

"There's always the school." Nate said. Yeah, like that'll help.

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no." The three of us and Ruby responded to Jaune's question.

* * *

Our protagonists have arrived at Beacon Academy. Ruby has appeared along with Jaune and three others.

Also, this is the first chapter that follow the canon plotline, somewhat. Future chapters will most likely take longer because I am trying to stick to the canon plotline as much as possible while also providing my own story to the mix. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Back to School: Part 2 (Initiations)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy, Sep. 6 8:11 AM)**

It had taken us fifteen minutes to find where we were supposed to go. An amphitheater. Of course, where else would a school ceremony be held? As the five of us entered the building...

"Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot." Came the voice of the blond girl from earlier. The same one who ditched Ruby and left her spinning.

"Oh, hey I gotta go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby said as she left to go meet up with the other girl.

After looking at each other for a brief few seconds, the three of us decided to go look for Yoshi.

"Hey, where are you guys... going?" You could barely hear Jaune call out, "Great. where am I supposed to find another nice, fun person to talk to?"

Meanwhile, walking down the rows of students, we were finally able to come across Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi, why'd you ditch us?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean? I simply went the way I was supposed to. Where were _you_ three this entire time?" Yoshi asked back.

"We were busy getting lost. Seriously, this place is huge." I answer him while flailing my arms for emphasis.

Felice had started giggling. Yoshi just gave her a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?"

I gave a pout as Nate answered, "You know that Ruby girl? The one who blew a hole in front of the school?" Yoshi nodded, "Well, we were all showing each other our weapons when Ruby pulls out this wicked awesome, giant scythe from out of no-where. But Krowe here hid behind Felice the entire time."

Yoshi gave a small smirk, "I thought you liked weapons."

"Not scythes, they creep me out. Don't ask why. They just do."

That's when Ozpin cleared his throat over the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction."

Wait, what? Then why invite us in the first place?

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished his speech and Goodwitch walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

The four of us gave each other odd looks. What was that all about?

"Well, that was off." Nate said.

On the other side of the amphitheater, Jaune said something to that white clothing girl making her facepalm. Man I hope he didn't say that _'Ladies love it'_ line.

 **(Beacon Academy, Sep 6. 9:45 PM)**

We had gotten into our sleepwear for the night. Yoshi wore a green long-sleeved vertical-striped button-down shirt and pants. Nate wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with an image of some kind of small beige dog and blue plaid pants. Felice wore a pink tank top with brown shorts. I wore a simple white short-sleeved shirt with grey plaid pants.

"It's like a giant sleep over." I say overwhelmed by the sheer size of the ballroom.

"How many sleep overs do you attend that have both boys and girls?" Nate questioned. I just shook my head.

Across the ballroom, we could see Ruby with that blond friend of hers. On the other side of the ballroom was Jaune in... were those blue footie pajamas? And bunny slippers? We began heading to our sleeping bags. That is until Ozpin and Goodwitch stopped us.

"I would like to have a word with you four." We all looked at each other, "Privately if you will."

We headed out to the hallway to speak with the two professors.

"Now, I'll get straight to the point because I know you want to get to bed. You three have told us a great tale. A tale about where you came from, a world much different from this one, where Grimm and Dust don't exist. And that is what we want to keep it as, just a tale, nothing more." Me, Nate, and Felice gave him questionable looks.

"If word got around to the students about you three being from another world, what do you think would happen?" Glynda asked.

We looked at each other before Felice answered, "Panic, fear."

"Exactly. We have already informed the rest of the faculty about your... predicament. All we ask of you is that you try to make no connections between yourselves and the world you call Ethos. Understood?" Ozpin finished. Not talking about Ethos, that's gonna be kind of difficult.

Reluctantly, we nod our heads. Ozpin then turned his head to Yoshi.

"You have my word, Headmaster." Again, formal much?

"Well then, you three should head off to bed. After all, initiations do start in the morning." Realizing he was right, we ran back to our sleeping bags to get some rest.

 **(Beacon Academy, Sep. 7 8:00 AM)**

*SPLSH*

"GAHHH! COLD!" I exclaim as a bucket of ice water was dumped on me.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"How else am I supposed to get you up?" Felice asked, "Besides, initiation starts in an hour. Hurry up and get ready."

I do as she says and get ready for the day. I brush my teeth, put up my sleeping bag, and eat breakfast. Mmm, pancakes. The four of us head to our rocket lockers to get our stuff. Apparently they're _rocket_ lockers to help us access our weapons more easily through our scrolls. That's when we hear one of the other students exclaim...

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

"I wonder what she's so excited about." I wonder.

"Not sure. But I feel sorry for that guy she's been around all morning." Nate responded.

Opening my rocket locker, I grab Hikari and Kage and strap them to my back. Nate grabs Tigris Klaw and slides it through the loop on his back. Felice grabs Français Pétale out of her rocket locker and straps it to her back.

"So what do you guys think this initiation is going to be?" Felice asked us. Me and Nate just looked at each other and shrugged.

Yoshi then offered his two cents, "Whatever it is, it'll most likely take place in the Emerald Forest just outside of school."

"What makes you say that?" Nate questioned. Yoshi answered as though it was obvious.

"We're here to learn how to fight Grimm. What better way than to through us into a forest full of Grimm?"

Nate, Felice, and I merely shrugged and finished getting ready. We turned around and saw that white clothing girl giving off creepy looks.

"Hey!" I call out, "Your face is gonna freeze up that way you know?"

That got her to stop and give me a dirty look. It seems she doesn't like me very much. Good, objective complete. That's when Jaune cut in and, oh boy... I can't look.

"That boy's going to get himself killed before he can even make it to the initiation." Felice said simply. There was a collection of nods and _'Yup'_ s all around.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" The who with the what now?

About forty more seconds of failed attempts of flirting and "team-building", Jaune was stuck to a pillar with a red spear coming out of his hoodie.

 _/Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately./_ Came the sound of someone's voice coming over the intercom.

"Well, looks like we better get going." Yoshi said stating the obvious. Gee, really? We start walking towards Jaune who was now sitting on the floor with a glum look on his floor.

"Having some trouble there lady-killer?" The girl in the yellow clothing asked.

"I don't understand. My Dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Gee, I wonder.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." That's when Ruby noticed we where there.

"Oh, Yang. These are the people who helped me back when I _exploded_."

"Nice to meet you." Felice began the introductions, " I'm Felice Fabron. This is Nathaniel Alburn and Sephalis Durma, though we usually call him Seph or Krowe. And this is Yama Oshiro. Seph calls him Yoshi." After the yellow girl introduced herself, as Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister, we headed off for Beacon Cliff.

"Maybe I can get that girl to through a spear at you Nate. What do you think?" That remark was met with a whack to the head and laughter.

 **(Beacon Cliff, Sep. 7 8:55 AM)**

"For years, you have trained to be warriors, " Ozpin started the introductions. Evryone except for us three, " and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Huh, what do you know. Yoshi was right. Emerald Forest, are there really more Grimm in there? Man I'd hate to run into another Ursa. Goodwitch continued with the introductions, bringing my attention back to her...

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." No, not really.

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Ruby didn't like that.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Okay, not so bad when you think about it.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Okay, now its bad. And I think Ruby agrees, because she looked like she was about to break.

"What?!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." In other words, Grimm will try to eat you alive.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Nate and Felice gave each other worried looks. Thanks for the vote of confidence teach.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Yeah, how are we supposed to get down?

Jaune tried raising his hand like he was in middle school or something.

"Good! Now, take your position." He ignored Jaune. Wait, what? I looked down at my feet to see that there was some sort of platform. They really were going to throw us into the forest. What better way indeed Yoshi? I quickly unsheathed Hikari and Kage and got ready.

Jaune tried again as the platforms started to launch students into the air.

"So, this landing strategy thing? What is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" The poor fool.

"No." Ozpin responded, "You will be falling."

"Oh I see. So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" That orange-haired girl launched off with a loud _'Whoo!'_.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Jaune wasn't all too sure about this. Ruby and Yang were next to be launched off the cliff.

"Uh-huh. So what exactly is a landing strategyyy...!" You could see Jaune tumbling through the air.

Yoshi was launched next and then Felice. Nate was still worried about the whole falling through air thing until...

*SHNK* "I hate heights!" He went shooting across the forest.

I then got into position, "Spread your wings and fly."

*SHNK* "WOOO-HOOO!"

This feeling was amazing. Flying through the air, the rush of the wind, a tree coming right at me. Wait? TREE?! I quickly turned around, trying to stabilize myself. That's when I thought of something. How was I supposed to land with just two katanas? I didn't have much time to think as the tree came closer and closer. I directed my katanas and feet towards the tree with my knees bent, ready for the impact. My feet met the tree and my katanas stabbed through the tree. But there was too much momentum...

*THUNK* "MUFFER...!"

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:02 AM)[Nate's POV]**

Okay, maybe this wasn't so bad. In fact, it was kinda fun. That's when I heard Krowe's voice yell. Okay, this was officially the best day of my life. I could see a tree coming at me. I simply snap Tigris Klaw into its three sectional staff form and stab the tree's branch. I spin around and land on the branch. That could have ended badly. *HURP* Nevermind. *HURG* Looks like my stomach caught up with me.

After I stop throwing up, I jump off the branch onto the ground. For several minutes of walking around, nothing happens. Didn't Ozpin say there would be oppositions or something in this forest. "I don't see anything."

*GROWL*

I turn around to see a giant Ursa looking down at me.

"Me and my big mouth." I say simply. *ROAR* Okay, okay. You're the one with the big mouth. I start running for my life.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:03 AM)[Felice's POV]**

*ROAR*

What was that? Oh, well. I shrug my shoulders and carry on. This forest was actually really peaceful and quiet. I started feeling really confident. Whatever Grimm jumps out at will have to deal with my war-hammer.

 _Five minutes later._

Okay, now I'm bored. When will something happen... Is it bad that I want something to happen right now? I then heard a deep growl coming from the bushes. *GROWL* Make that a lot of growls coming from the bushes. I backed up a few feet as a pack of Beowolves walked up to me. This was bad.

The first Beowolf charged at me ready to attack. I grab Français Pétale from my back and give a good swing at the Grimm. The Beowolf went flying through the trees. I turn back to the other wolves only to see more of them charging at me thrashing their large paws. I had a difficult time defending myself. That's when the largest Beowolf whacked my war-hammer out of my grasp and tackled me. I couldn't believe this. I was going to die.

I struggled and struggled trying to get out of the Grimm's hold, but failed. The Beowolf raised its head ready to take a bite out of me. I close my eyes, ready to die. However, what happened next was unexplainable. I could feel my Aura activating and washing over my body. And then, nothing. The Aura was still there but the Beowolf was not. I open one of my eyes to get a look at where the Grimm was. It was no longer on top of me. I open my other eye and sit up. What I saw was baffling. The largest Beowolf of the pack, was sitting down. What was even weirder was it had an Aura surrounding it. Or, it had my Aura surrounding it. How was this possible?

I stand up only for the Beowolf to stand up with me. Startling me, I back up, and so did the large Grimm. Was I doing this? I suppose there's only one way to find out. I look at the other Beowolves and decide to give the large Beowolf a command.

"Attack the other Beowolves!" And it did. The larger Beowolf ripped apart its remaining comrades before turning back to me. I start backing up as it walks towards me. Was it just a fluke? That's when the Beowolf sat back down in front of me. I had complete control of this Grimm. Looks like I found my Semblance.

"That looks useful." I turned around only to see Yama looking back at me.

 **(Beacon Cliff, Sep. 7 9:14 AM)[Third POV]**

Back on top of Beacon Cliff were Ozpin and Goodwitch looking over the video footage of the students' misfortunes. Ozpin began chuckling to himself.

"This is going to be an interesting bunch of students."

Glynda simply shook her head, "Sometimes, I question your judgment Ozpin. First you let in that group of kids from another world, then you let in a girl who's too young to even be here. Not to mention, Mr. Oshiro's background."

"Calm down Glynda. I have a feeling about these students. They'll bring great things to Beacon." Ozpin said.

"I'm still worried. Especially about that Fabron girl. Someone who can control Grimm is sure to start an uproar throughout the four kingdoms. I mean, it's never been done, it's impossible!" Goodwitch exclaimed.

"You're right. " Ozpin started, "It's never been done before. But I don't think it's impossible."

Goodwitch just gave him a look that said, _'Are you crazy?'_.

"Grimm may not have a soul, but they do have minds. It would not be too far-fetched if someone could control a Grimm." Ozpin explained. Goodwitch simply turned back to the footage to see two boys being chased down by a giant Ursa.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:14 AM)[Seph's POV]**

"Are you kidding me?!" I question Nate as we were being chased down by a giant Ursa. And I was trying really hard to avoid these things.

"Why would you bring a giant Ursa towards me?!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. The thing was just there okay." Nate defended.

We were starting to run out of breath. I decided there was no point in running if that thing was just going to keep chasing us. I stop and turn around.

"What the Khane are you doing?!" Nate questioned my sanity.

"What do you say? Medium-rare or well done?"

"What?" Nate asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter." The Ursa came at me only for me to swing Kage at it making an arc of black flames erupt out of my sword.

The Ursa backed up away from the flames. I then swung Hikari, shooting a bolt of white lightning at the large Grimm. The Ursa shot across the field and into a tree. As it lay down on the ground, it began to disappear. I breath a sigh of relief.

"You're CRAZY!" Nate said reprimanding me.

"Well, what you'd expect me to do?" That's when we heard a clicking sound. Looking around, we saw a small black bug with a white mask sitting on a rock.

"Is that supposed to be a Grimm?" Nate asked. The bug looked familiar but I couldn't tell from where.

The bug then began screaming. And I mean _screaming_. We had to hold our ears hard to block out the noise. We really shouldn't have confronted the bug because the next thing we new, an entire pack of them came flying towards us.

"Pack Screamers." I whisper to myself. I knew I recognized that bug. Another boring book Yoshi forced me to read.

"Run?" Nate questioned. I look at him with a worried look.

"Run." And with that, we were running in the opposite direction of the killer bugs.

* * *

The eighth chapter completed. Seph gets paired up with Nate and Felice with Yoshi. Also, Felice finds her Semblance, the ability to control certain types of Grimm. Scary.

Also, here are some things I need to explain.

 **Hack-Yak:** A large creature that is a mix between a cow and a yak. The milk that comes from these animals, also called Yak-Juice is considered a delicacy in the Teebr Farms.

 **Pack Screamer:** A small black beetle-like Grimm. It uses a clicking noise to attract larger creatures. It also uses a high-pitched screaming noise when it feels threatened or scared. When in packs, these Grimm can form groups as large as a Goliath. Also, its bites are slightly poisonous.


	9. Back to School: Part 3 (Teams)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Beacon Cliff, Sep. 7 9:20 AM)[Third POV]**

"Our last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Goodwitch informed Ozpin as she walked up from behind him.

"Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmm." Ozpin responded simply.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. And then there's that Sephalis boy. I still have yet to see any proof that he and his friends have any acceptable combat training to be here." Goodwitch shut off her device.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" She asked the currently busy Professor as he watched a video feed of Ruby and Weiss.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:21 AM)[Seph's POV]**

We had been running from the Pack Screamers for seven minutes non-stop and were not getting anywhere. I was thinking of turning around again and facing these things but remembered they were technically small and I didn't know how to kill them. Is kill the right word? I mean, I know they don't have a soul or anything but still.

"Quick! Under here." Nate exclaimed as he pulled me behind a large rock. The bugs had passed us by without a second thought.

"Man, that was close."

"Yeah, no kidding. And I didn't even bring any bug spray." *WHACK*

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask.

"Come on. Let's just get to the temple." Nate said as I followed him.

We walked on for a good few meters before we started to hear something. It sounded like two people arguing. We started running towards the noise only to see Ruby arguing with...oh, no. Don't tell me she got paired up with that white clothing girl. Great.

"It means you'r a big, stupid, jerk. And I hate you!" Ouch, sounds rough.

"Ugh, just keep moving." The girl in white clothing said. Man I hate this girl.

"Oh, just keep moving, hurry up. Wah, watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy?" Okay, that was a fairly good impression.

"I'm not bossy, " Yes you are, "don't say things like that."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm... not... perfect!" Okay, one point for admitting you're a normal human being.

"Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." Me and Nate just look at each other.

"Well, so much for that point." Nate just gave me an odd look.

"You don't even know me." The two of us walk over to Ruby.

"Everything alright over here?" I ask out of concern.

"Yeah. Me and Weiss just had an argument." She responded.

"So that's her name. Weiss, Weiss the Ice Queen." I laugh to myself. Ruby snickers at the joke.

"Wait. How do you not know her name? You were there when she chewed me out about the Dust incident." Oh, so I was.

"I tend to forget the names of people whom I... don't get along with." I answered simply.

"In other words, he hates her." Nate explained. Really dude, I was trying to keep it nice.

"Yeah, " She laughs, "I can tell."

Man she's cute when she laughs... Wait, what?

"Would you hurry up already?!" Weiss yelled across the field.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:24 AM)[Felice's POV]**

Thanks to my new Semblance, we were able to hitch a ride on Sally to the temple. And I gotta say, it's a lot faster way than it would have been had we walked to the temple. We had encountered several more Grimm along the way, but nothing too major. Sally mostly took care of them. Unfortunately, she also got slightly injured with a fresh scar across her right eye. Oh, did I mention Sally is the large Beowolf that helped me earlier?

As great as the ride was, it was really quiet. I tried to strike up a conversation with Yama until...

"There's the temple." He said pointing in front of us. Indeed, the temple was there along with two figures standing in it. One was Yang, while the other one, I recognized as the girl in black clothing when we first arrived at Beacon.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked the other girl. Were those chess pieces. Well, at least now we know what the relics are.

We then rode Sally over to the temple. That probably wasn't the best idea. Because the moment we came into view of the two girls, they both went into battle stances. I tried to calm them down.

"Wait, it's alright. It's just us."

"Felice? Why are you riding a giant Beowolf?" Yang questioned. I suppose this really is an odd sight.

"Well, turns out my Semblance allows me to control certain types of Grimm. Meet Sally." I elaborate.

"You named that thing?" The black clothed girl asked bewildered.

"Why not?" I merely shrug, "Oh, I never got your name."

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladona."

"Well, Blake. I'm Felice and this is Yama. Nice to meet you." I introduce ourselves.

"Likewise." She responded.

Me and Yama jumped off of Sally and headed towards the relics.

"So which one do we choose?" I asked. There were a lot of chess pieces.

"How about the black knight?" Yama picked up the one that looked like a black horse. I simply shrug and nod. That's when we heard a high-pitched scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed. Blake meanwhile was looking elsewhere.

Following her gaze, we could see Ruby falling out of the sky. Until, something hit her launching her into a tree.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:27 AM)[Seph's POV]**

We ran after Ruby and Weiss, but the Nevermore that they had caught a ride on was too fast. And we were running out of breath.

"HEADS UPPP!" *CRSH*

That didn't sound good. Running towards the sound, me and Nate found ourselves at the temple. Along with four other people. Yang, Felice, Yama, and the black clothed girl. That's when we noticed the large Grimm. We would have attacked it if it wasn't for Felice. She stopped us, introduced us to Blake, and explained about the Grimm.

"You named that thing?!" Nate and I both exclaimed. Who names a freaking Grimm?!

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake directed to Yang. Remembering why we were running...

"Ruby, are you okay?!" I question. She poked her head over the side of the branch.

"I'm fine!"

We then heard a low growling noise coming from the forest.

"YEE-HAW! Aww, it's broken." The girl in the orange hair came in riding on an Ursa. While the guy who's always with her stopped to catch his breath. She quickly dashed past us and to the relics.

"Ooh! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

"Nora!" The guy in green yelled. Apparently, her name's Nora.

"Coming Ren." Huh, turns out his name's Ren. I'm learning everyone's names today.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again. Yes, yes she did. And Felice has a pet Beowolf might I remind you.

Before Yang could respond, a Death Stalker came crashing through the trees. And it was chasing that girl from the rocket lockers earlier. Man she's got some skills.

Ruby then jumped down from the branch.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed back.

"NORA!" Nora interrupted them.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blak asked yet again. Ugh, yes Blake. Yes, yes, and yes.

"Grrr, I can't take it anymore. " Did her hair just set on fire? "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

One... two... time's up.

"Um, Yang?" Ruby pointed up to the sky. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss exclaimed from her sky-high Nevermore perch.

"I said jump." Ruby said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did? I would've just left her there." I say simply. I got weird looks all around.

"What?" *WHACK*

Everyone then turned their attention back to Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Yeah, let's all just grab our relics, and go now. Please.

"She's falling." Ren said dismissively.

"Yup." Yoshi said.

Jaune then jumped off the branch and tries to catch Weiss, "Just dropping in?"

Me, Nate, and Felice all facepalmed.

*THUMP* Ouch. That had to hurt.

The girl with the spear got thrown at us by the Death Stalker. Yang made a smart remark.

"Great. The gang's all here. Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby proclaimed. She then ran after the Death Stalker. Wait, what?

"Ruby wait!" Both me and Yang yell after her.

She tried attacking the Death Stalker with her scythe but all the attacks were blocked. Yang then ran to help her sister with me in tow. Nate and Felice had yelled at me to stop but I ignored them. The Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss jumped/fell off of earlier shot its feathers in the path between the three of us, stopping both Ruby and Yang from continuing. I jumped on one of the feathers and continued towards her. The Death Stalker then raised its stinger to attack and a white blur ran past me.

*CRASH*

"You are so childish." Weiss said to Ruby.

"And dimwitted, and hyper-active, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit difficult but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Well, it's about time.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine."

Yang then gave Ruby a crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am too. But do you think we can do this another time. Looks like Tweety Bird is coming back around." I tell them pointing up.

Sure enough, the Nevermore was coming back.

"I agree. Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss, the Ice Queen, agrees with me. Wow, this is definitely a moment for the record books.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said sounding like a true leader, "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"I second that motion." Nate agreed. See, just like brothers.

Me, Ruby, and Jaune walked towards the relics. Ruby grabbed a golden knight. Jaune grabbed a golden rook. And I grabbed a black knight. Looking back at the Death Stalker, I saw it was about to break free of its ice prison. This isn't good.

"Time we left." Ren informed.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby took off towards the cliffs.

Heading towards the cliffs, we ran through a bunch of ruins. Looks like a stadium of some kind. The Nevermore landed on a tower in our path while the twelve of us hid behind the ruin pillars. Great.

*ROAR*

"Well that's great." Yang said sarcastically.

"Where's Sylvester when you need him?" Nate remarked.

He then gave odd faces to which me and Felice returned.

"You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Felice asked back.

"That clicking noise." Wait, clicking noise?

We turned our heads back at the forest. Sure enough, the Pack Screamers had come back along with the Death Stalker.

"Oh man run!" Jaune exclaimed.

"They're back!" The rest of us ran towards the tower.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 9:45 AM) [Third POV]**

"Nora, distract it." Ren told Nora. She happily obliged as she shot Dust grenades at the Nevermore.

Blake and Ren stopped the Death Stalker as it came up behind Nora. Weiss jumped in before grabbing Nora and using her glyphs to launch back over to the others. The Death Stalker continued to chase Blake and Ren until Pyrrha shot at it with her rifle. But with little success. The Nevermore rammed into the bridge separating the students.

"Man, we gotta get over there, they need help." Jaune said looking at the other side of the bridge that contained Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Nate, and Yama fighting off the Death Stalker.

"Yeah, no kidding." Seph responds.

"Let's do this!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah, but uh, I can't make that jump."

Nora knocks, Jaune, Seph, and Felice back as she transforms her grenade launcher into a hammer. Slamming it into the bridge, the four of them go flying towards the Death Stalker. Nora hits the Grimm on the head with her hammer but slides back due to the force and knocks Blake off the bridge. Throwing Gambol Shroud at the bridge, Blake swings back up and attacks the Nevermore. She then jumps off the Nevermore onto the tower where Ruby, Yang, and Weiss are.

"It's tougher than it looks." she informs the others.

"Then lets hit it with everything we've got." Yang exclaims as the four of them get ready and start shooting at the large bird. This did little to damage it as the Grimm crashed through the tower.

The soon-to-be team RWBY ran up the debris in a way that would make even the best parkour runners jealous.

"None of this is working." Weiss said. Ruby looks at Blake and then the Nevermore that Yang is currently shooting at with her Ember Celica.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Ruby then jumps off leaving Weiss.

Meanwhile, back at the Death Stalker and Pack Screamers, the other eight students were still fighting off the Grimm.

"We gotta move." Jaune said to the others.

The Death Stalker attempts to strike a claw at Pyrrha but instead is deflected by her shield as she slashes it with her blade. The Grimm tries again but is deflected by Jaune's shield. Pyrrha attacks its face as Ren gets on top of its stinger shooting between it and the rest of the tail. Pyrrha hurls her javelin into the Death Stalker's eye fording Ren to be thrown aside.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed.

*SCREAM*

Seph, Nate, Felice, and Yama continue to attack the Pack Screamers, now gathered up in a large shape similar to a King Taijitu.

 **(Emerald Forest, Sep. 7 10:05 AM)[Seph's POV]**

"Nothing's working!" Felice yells to the rest of us.

Nate tries to slice at the Grimm but they just separate and then reconstitute themselves. The same goes for the rest of our attacks. That's when I get an idea.

"Nate, Yoshi. Keep it busy!" I demand. Yoshi nodded.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Nate remarked.

"Felice, launch me into the air." She gives me a look that questions my sanity.

"Just do it. Now!"

Jumping onto her war-hammer/battle axe, she starts swinging me around. As we gained enough momentum, she launched me into the air. I reach the end of the launch as I descend towards the killer bugs. I waited until I was close enough to attack. Then, I swung both Hikari and Kage into the mass of Grimm. Both white lightning and black fire shot out of my katanas. As the first Pack Screamer gets shot with the combined attack, it spreads to the rest of the bugs electrocuting and burning them. Only problem was, I was too close and got some of it too.

"GAHHH!" I screamed in pain. I then fell to the ground.

"Seph, are you okay?!" Felice asked out of worry.

"I'm fine. Are the Pack Screamers dead?" I try to ease her worry as I rub my sore shoulder.

Looking back at where the Grimm were, I could see them evaporating away.

"The bugs are gone." Yoshi confirms my suspicions.

*ROAR*

We turn around to see the Death Stalker dead and the Nevermore at the cliff. It tries to fly off but Weiss traps it in an ice prison and jumps back off using her glyphs. Yang and Blake attach both ends of Blake's weapon to two pillars while Ruby launches herself towards it. Were they doing what I think they're doing? Weiss uses her glyphs to hold the weapon and Ruby in place. Yup, human slingshot. A few seconds pass and Ruby was shot towards the trapped Grimm. She lands on the wall of the cliff with her scythe around the Nevermore's neck.

With help from Weiss's glyphs, she ran straight up. What happened next was pure awesomeness. As she reached the top of the cliff, she cut the Nevermore's head clean off, leaving the Grimm's lifeless body to fall. As, she stood atop the cliff, you could see rose petals flow from her cape. That was the coolest thing I have ever seen.

"Well, now that that's over with, " Nate started, "What the Khane were you thinking?!"

He punched my still sore shoulder. Ouch!

 **(Beacon Academy Amphitheater, Sep. 7 8:45 PM)**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said the next list of names as four boys walked up onto the platform.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience clap for them as four more people walk on the platform.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by... Jaune Arc." Jaune just gave Ozpin a look of confusion. Good going buddy. Pyrrha then nudges Jaune's shoulder to which Jaune falls over and the audience starts laughing.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose." Yang gave her little sister another hug as the last team walked on the platform.

"And finally, Felice Fabron, Nathaniel Alburn, Yama Oshiro, and Sephalis Durma. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team FAYD (Fade). Led by... Sephalis Durma." Wait, what? Leader?

"Nice job Krowe." Nate congratulated.

"You earned it." Felice punched my bandaged up shoulder in a friendly manner but it still hurt.

"Congratulations Leader Durma." Yoshi said while bowing.

I'm the leader. Oh, boy.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin finished.

"Uh, Yoshi? You can stop bowing now." Please, it's embarrassing.

* * *

The final addition to Back to School. Everyone gets sorted into teams and Seph becomes the leader of Team FAYD.

Also, I would like to make a notice to any and all current and future reviewers/readers. I could care less if your reviews are negative or positive. All I ask is that they are constructive. Simply telling me that you do or don't like a part of this fic without providing any supporting reasons or evidence as to why you do or don't like it, is not appreciated and does not help to improve on the story. Please, if you are going to post a review, try to make it constructive.


	10. Classes: Part 1 (Leader)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

Leader. I don't think I'll ever get used to that word. I mean, what do you do when you're told you're now the leader of a team of monster killers. If we were still on Ethos and you told me that I'd have to fight the top contender in the WWT, well Khane, I'd jump at the chance to do so. But tell me that I'm now responsible for three people's actions and/or injuries, I just... I don't know. You know what, let's just get on with the story.

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Sep. 8 7:55 AM)**

*SPLSH*

"GAAAH!" I woke up drenched to the bone. Why? One word: Felice.

"Seriously, again?!"

"Well if you weren't such a heavy sleeper..." Felice stretched the statement, "Come on, it's our first day of classes and we don't want to be late."

'We don't?' is what I would say if she wouldn't whack me in the head afterwards. See, I learn.

Not wanting to get scolded, I get dressed and brush my teeth. I was now wearing the male school uniform. A black suit, blue vest, and white shirt. Only one problem, there was a tie. Granted, I don't _hate_ ties, I just don't particularly like them. At least I was still allowed to wear my silver dagger necklace. Walking back into the main dorm room, I was met with several pairs of eyes staring straight at me. I couldn't help but get curious.

"What's with the staring?"

"I do believe that it is the leader who decides the first order of business." Yoshi answered in his really polite, yet at the same time, really creepy tone of voice. Wait, what? Oh yeah, I'm the leader.

"Uhhh... " I look around the room for any ideas when my eyes land on our suitcases, "Right! First order of business, we unpack and get this room looking _relatively_ like home."

And with that, the four of us began unpacking. Me, Felice, and Nate didn't have a whole lot of stuff to unpack. Just some clothes, hygiene stuff, a few school supplies and some books. The books came from Yoshi by the way. I swear, that guy has so many books, he could have his own library. Actually, I think he _does_ have his own library. Most of what he unpacked was books, from _Dust, Doohickies, and Doodads_ (which was a book about the use of Dust and old or forgotten gadgets) to _Remnant: A History_. I don't think a single book in that pile was for casual reading. When we got done unpacking, the room looked pretty good. Thank Zar we didn't have a whole lot of belongings to unpack, or we'd be reorganizing the room. It took us around an hour when we heard someone across the hall. Looking outside we saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang running down the hall.

"Class?" Jaune asked. Wait, class?

Me and Nate look at each other for a few seconds before, "We're gonna be late!"

And with that, the four of us headed off to our first class, Grimm Studies...

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Grimm Studies Classroom, Sep. 8 9:00 AM)**

"Monsters! Deeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey. Haha!" Came the annoyingly boring voice known as Professor Port. I swear, this man doesn't need a weapon. He can simply bore the Grimm to death. There you go, monster problem solved.

With the sound of crickets, Professor Port decided just to continue the lecture, "And you shall too, upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

Okay, what is it with this school and scaring its students. 'We staff members have dedicated ourselves to protecting and aiding our students however and whenever we can. But if an Ursa tries to eat you alive, you can find us in the main office drinking tea and eating crumpets. Have a nice day.'

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses." He then winked at Yang. Creepy stalker teacher, at two-o-clock, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

That's when someone in the back raised his fist and cheered. The rest of us just sat there looking at him for a few minutes before he sat back down. Professor Port continued with his lecture.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me!" I'm sorry, did I say lecture, I meant boring story.

I tried diverting my attention to something else when I saw Ruby... doing something. I think she was drawing. This only frustrated Weiss who was sitting next to her. Yang and Blake were laughing.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Professor Port cleared his throat catching all of our attention, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero. The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable."

I look back at Ruby to see her balancing a book and an apple on a pencil. I gotta say, I was impressed. And Weiss was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Now she was sleeping, ticking Weiss off even further. Okay, now that I think about it, maybe Ruby should stop. I mean, it's funny and all but even I know not to push someone past their boiling point.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."

And now she's poking at her nose making Weiss even angrier than before. This isn't going to end well.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port's question was answered by the instant raise of hand by Weiss.

"I do, sir!" Me, Nate, and Felice just looked at each other, all of us having the same bad feeling.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent!" He said as he pointed towards a rattling cage. With glowing red eyes. Oh fun.

* * *

Weiss returned to the classroom in her white dress. Reaching the center of the classroom, she got into a fighting stance readying her rapier.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered for her teammate.

"Fight well!" Blake joined in with a small RWBY flag. Wait, how the heck did she get that? Where did she get that?

It was Ruby's turn to cheer, "Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!"

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded Ruby. Really? She was trying to cheer you on and you yell at her? Well now we're back to square one with me thinking you're a prissy little rich girl. Oh the fun this'll be.

"Alright!" Professor Port started pulling out his axe from behind his back, "Let the match... begin."

With Professor Port chopping off the lock and the cage door falling down, a Boarbatusk comes charging out towards Weiss. Blocking the Grimm's attack, she rolls off to the side and gets ready for another attack.

"Haha! Weren't expecting that, were you?" The professor exclaims though I don't think Weiss is paying much attention. Ruby tried cheering her on again but to no avail.

Weiss sped off towards the Boarbatusk trying to pierce its armor. Instead, she gets her weapon stuck in the Grimm's tusks. Ruby tries to cheer Weiss on once more but instead receives a glare from the white-clothed girl. This simply gives the Grimm enough time to whip its head and throw Weiss's rapier across the room.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Both Yoshi and I say at the same time. Nate and Felice look at us with odd looks.

Weiss finally retrieves her weapon.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby tried to give Weiss some advice but was harshly interrupted by said girl.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Uh, she kinda has to. She's your leader. Ugh, there's that word again.

While Weiss was getting infuriated with Ruby, the Boarbatusk decided to attack again. By spinning? Are we sure that thing's not a hedgehog? We can paint it blue for the sake of continuity. Weiss used one of her glyphs to deflect the Grimm's attack. Jumping up in the air, she uses another glyph and launches herself at the Grimm.

*SQUEAL*

Weiss stayed there for a few seconds catching her breath.

"Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Finally, class was over.

Weiss simply stormed out of the classroom without a second thought.

"What's her problem?" Nate wondered.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy, Sep. 8 10:00 AM)**

Felice was currently dragging Nate by his ear... again. Why, you ask? Well as we were leaving the classroom, Nate decided to guess what Weiss 'problem' was. Let's just say that his last guess involved a certain time of the month.

"Ow, ow! Let go!" Nate pleaded with no success.

"That's what you get for saying something like that." I say simply.

"Sometimes it is wise to say nothing than say anything at all." Yoshi smirked.

At that moment, Felcie and I keeled over in laughter. I couldn't believe it, Yoshi just made a smart remark towards Nate. The same Yoshi that's always overly formal and serious. And to top it off, he made it sound like he was trying to be polite. This was awesome.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I still say that girl's got issues." Nate huffed while rubbing his ear.

After a few minutes of laughing, I was able to gather myself and stand up, "We're not saying we disagree with you. In fact, I whole-heartedly agree, Weiss has problems. I mean she yelled at Ruby for giving her advice. She's their team leader, she's supposed to help her teammates."

That's when I was met with three pairs of eyes looking straight at me.

"What?"

"You're confident when you're talking about other team leaders, but not yourself." Felice responded with a smirk.

"*SCOFF* What? I don't know what you're talking about." I try to divert her suspicions.

"Seriously Krowe, you're not fooling anybody. You've been worried about being our leader ever since Ozpin assigned the position to you." Nate offered his two cents.

"No I haven't."

"You fidget every time the topic is brought up." Yoshi chimed in.

"No I don't"

The three of them merely pointed to my hands. Sure enough, my hands were tapping the sides of my pant legs. Realizing this, I immediately stopped.

"Uh, I gotta go." Without giving them a chance to respond, I run off away from them.

* * *

I continued walking down one of the hallways, thinking about what my teammates said. In fact, I don't need to think about _anything_. It's all true. How am I supposed to be a team leader? I can make quick decisions out on the battlefield easily, but giving other people orders, giving my friends orders? How am I supposed to do that?

"Ugh, I hate myself." I groan as I knock my head against the wall. I stood there for a few minutes until...

"Is there a reason you're standing in the middle of the hallway with your head on the wall?"

I turn around to see that the question came from none other than Professor Goodwitch.

"W-what? Oh, no. No reason at all." I respond to her question while trying to walk past her. No success.

Goodwitch stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder, "What's the matter?"

I hesitate to answer her, "*SIGH* I'm not sure Professor Ozpin made the right choice in assigning me leader."

"Why?" She asks simply.

" _'Why?'_ _'Why?'_ Come up with any reason and it'd be a good reason." I answered her. I don't think that satisfied her though as she merely raised an eyebrow.

"Choose any of my teammates and I could easily tell you why they'd be better than me at being leader."

"Alright, Yama Oshiro." She offered.

"He's the smartest one out of all of us. Got a question, he's got the answer. And you've seen how formal he is and how he's always saying those wise sayings and whatnot."

"Felice Fabron." She said the next name.

"She's the strongest. Have you seen her hold that hammer. I couldn't even drag that thing, and technically, it's _my_ weapon."

"Nathaniel Alburn." Final name.

"Easy, even back on Eth- back home, he always put family and friends first. Always trying to protect them. In fact, one time when his little sister Emily went missing, his parents had called the police to find her. You know who the first person to find and save her was? Nate. He would stop at nothing to make sure that his little sister was safe."

"And what about Sephalis Durma?" Wait what?

"What?"

"I said _'And what about Sephalis Durma?'_ " Goodwitch repeated the question.

"I-I don't know. I'm good at using weaponry and making plans I guess."

She just stood there looking at me as if studying me.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes...?" I stretched the question.

"I see, pity." She started to walk off.

"Hey wait!" Stopping, she turned around towards me, "What do you mean _'Pity.'_ "

"Ozpin chose you as leader for a reason. He may say it is because you have potential, but I believe it is because of another reason."

I stood there waiting for her to continue.

"You say Yama should be leader because he's smart and formal, Felice because she is strong, or even Nathaniel because he cares for his friends and family. What if none of these qualities made a true leader?" She asked.

I just stood there confused. _'What if none of these qualities made a true leader?'_

"Strength is not the only attribute that makes a leader, but also speed, agility, and quick thinking. All of which you possess. If every leader thought the way Mr. Oshiro does, every leader would be easily beaten. Sometimes it is necessary to think outside the lines." Goodwitch explained.

Now what, you can't tell me that a true leader has to ignore his friends and family. Right?

"And sometimes, a true leader must make choices that others are not willing to make. Even if that choice comes at the cost of their friends."

What?!

"Ozpin says he chose you because he sees potential in you. Maybe so, but you know what I see? I see not a leader, or even a Hunter at all. I see a coward. A coward who has no confidence whatsoever in himself or even the faith his teammates put in him. So tell me Sephalis Krowe Durma, are you a coward or are you a Hunter? A leader?"

And with that happy note, she walked off, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Sep. 8 8:30 PM)**

I was currently laying in my bed thinking over what Goodwitch had said to me. All this time, I've been worried about being team leader and I never once thought about what a true leader was. How sad is that? That's when the door opened with Nate entering the room in his pajamas. As he neared his bed, he stopped and looked at me. There was an awkward silence before...

"Hey." Really, _'Hey'_ that's it?

"Hi." Okay, maybe I'm just as lame.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed kinda nervous when the topic about you being leader was brought up." Oh that. More silence.

"*SIGH* Look Krowe, I know it may not seem like much, but I believe you can be a great leader. You don't have to worry about it, " He paused to look over to the sleeping forms of Felice and Yoshi, " because we'll be here to back you up."

*SNICKER*

"Who are you and what have you done with Nate?" I remark.

"Okay, yeah. That might have come off more sappy then intended." He laughed. He finally reached his bed and was about to get under the sheets.

"Nate?" He turned around, "Thanks."

"Anytime bird-brain." He smirked.

"Heh, fish-eyes." With that, we drifted off to sleep. Maybe being leader isn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Chapter number ten. YAY! A somewhat OC centric chapter. Haven't done one of these in a while. I know it's a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, a friend of mine was concerned with the problem Seph has in this chapter being the same as Ruby's problem. I thought I might clear that up a bit. It is not the same. Yes, it is similar, but not the same. Ruby's problem was, to put it crudely, Weiss. Ruby was really ecstatic about being team leader until Weiss said that she was too immature for the position making Ruby depressed. Weiss had no faith in Ruby. Now, Seph's problem. He had no faith in himself straight from the get-go. His teammates did but Seph himself did not.

And, I apologize if Professor Goodwitch is a bit OOC. After re-watching the episode, I saw Port and Ozpin giving helpful advice and thought Goodwitch should have a chance to help. Though at the same time, speak in the usual strict, blunt tone she always does.


	11. Classes: Part 2 (Secrets)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Auditorium, Sep. 29 11:45 AM)**

"This does not look good for him." I said.

"Gee, you think?" Came the smart remark courtesy of Nate.

Currently in front of us were Jaune and Cardin Winchester atop the auditorium stage, weapons out. Jaune was leaning on his sword trying to catch his breath while Cardin merely laughed at him. After gathering himself, Jaune charged at Cardin only to have the mace-wielder jump out of the way of the attack. Cardin then sends Jaune and his shield flying across the stage. Jaune gets up and charges again, swinging his sword at Cardin.

Blocking the attack, Cardin mocks Jaune, "This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead-" Jaune tries to reply but is cut short by Cardin's knee coming in contact with Jaune's gut. Ouch, low blow.

Apparently making Jaune cringe and fall to the floor wasn't enough for Cardin as he raised his mace, readying another attack. What is with this guy? Does he get off on causing pain to other students?

Thankfully, he wasn't able to finish the attack as Professor Goodwitch stopped him.

"That's enough!" Cardin hesitantly steps away from Jaune, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

"Ah, so it's a video game!" Nate exclaimed.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." I agreed with him.

"Ahem!" Goodwitch redirected our attention back to her as she turned to look at Jaune, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Seriously, do they _need_ to use the worst possible scenarios to get the point across?

"Speak for yourself." Cardin grumbled. Huh, looks like Weiss is no longer at the top of my _'Most Hated'_ list. Yay!

Goodwitch continued speaking towards the class, "Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!"

Yang started punching her hands in the air. Weiss was shaking her arms frantically. And Ruby was shaking her entire body. What the heck is the Vytal Festival?

"It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

 _'Combat'_? Did she say _'combat'_? Oh-ho-ho! This is gonna be fun.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Cafeteria, Sep. 29 12:15 PM)**

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night..." So, here I am, listening to a dramatic story. See, I'm good at this.

Me, Nate, Felice, and Yoshi were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria with teams RWBY and JNPR. Again, to say the room was huge would be an understatement. Does everything in this school have to be overdramatically huge? I was sitting next to Ren, Yoshi next to me, Felice next to Blake, and Nate next to Felice. We were all wearing our casual clothes.

"It was day." Came the calm, dismissive voice of Ren.

"We were _surrounded_ by Ursai..." Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected her.

"Dozens of them!" She exclaimed.

"Two of 'em." Ladies and gentlemen! I bring to you the one, the only, the master of joykill himself! Lie Ren!

"But they were no match." Nora continued ignoring Ren's comments, "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

"*SIGH* She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren complained.

"Hey, I wouldn't complain. At least she's better at telling stories than Professor Port. She makes them sound interesting." Felice said. And it was true. For the past month, Professor Port would trail off into _'Story Mode'_ and tell the most boring story you could imagine. It was torture!

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune quickly responded, snapping out of his daze.

Me, Felice, and Nate all look at each other fro a brief moment before Nate spoke.

"He's kidding right?"

"It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay." Ruby elaborated. That's putting it mildly.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." Jaune laughs nervously. Seriously?

"If that wasn't totally and completely obvious, I don't know what is." I remark.

That's when Jaune looked over to another table. Turning to see what he was looking at, I saw the members of team CRDL picking on a Faunus girl with bunny ears. One of the members, really not caring what his name was, put his hands up to his head attempting to mock her. Turns out Yoshi saw this too and was not happy about it. Not. One. Bit.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha reminded Jaune.

Jaune tried to convince her otherwise. Here's a hint it didn't work, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes."

"There's nothing practical about it! And they are beyond un-funny." Nate said simply.

"Really Nate? We're trying to get Jaune to man up. Not get him ready to fail the next spelling bee." I told Nate.

"What did you say bird-brain?" And thus another fight begins.

"I didn't say anything fish-face. I did however, _imply_ that your grammar needs serious work."

"Okay, that's it!" Nate readied Tigris Klaw.

"Alright, you wanna fight?!" I reach for Hikari. That is until immense pain went through both of our ears.

"That's _enough_ you two!" If it weren't for my ear almost falling off, I would have made a joke about Felice being our warden.

Team RWBY and team members NPR all turned back to face Jaune.

"Either way, he's a bully." Ruby said simply.

"*SCOFF* Oh, please. Name one time he's _'bullied'_ me." He challenged us. To be honest, he really shouldn't have.

As we went down memory lane, we were not only able to come up with one, but three times Cardin had bullied Jaune. The first was when Cardin knocked down a book Jaune was holding. The second, Cardin opened up Jaune's shield preventing him from entering a doorway. And last, but certainly not least, was at the beginning of the school year. Cardin shoved Jaune in a rocket propelled locker and launched him away from the school. We would've gone on, but we thought that would get the point across. I hope.

"I didn't land far from the school." Oh, you have got to be kidding me! How deluded is this guy?

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." I don't think that's going to work Pyrrha.

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Yeah, that came from Nora. And remember when I said that I was next to Ren, Yoshi next to me, Felice next to Blake, and Nate next to felice? Well... at that moment, the four of us immediately scooted all the way to the other side of the table. Okay, it was just a few inches, but you get the point. Nora is scary.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." That doesn't really make it better Jaune.

The twelve of us looked over to where team CRDL was still bullying the bunny Faunus.

"Ow, that hurts! Please, stop..." The girl pleaded.

It was at this time that Yoshi's face became a nice shade of red. And not from embarrassment, from anger. Seriously, if that guy got any madder, he'd be the equivalent of a raging Ursa.

"Hahaha, I told you it was real." Cardin said as he looked towards his teammates. Actually, they're not even teammates at this point. They're lackeys.

One of the lackeys said something that really ticked Yoshi off, "What a freak."

Oh boy, this isn't going to be good.

"Let her go!" Yoshi demanded as he walked up to Cardin.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Cardin, you should really learn when to shut up.

"I said, _'Let her go'_." Yoshi repeated leaning into Cardin's face.

"And why should I? She's just a freak of nature." He taunted as he pulled harder on the Faunus girl's ear. Can Yoshi get angrier? Yes, yes he can.

Yoshi charged at Cardin, grabbing him by the collar and raising him up. Oh, did I mention that Yoshi is a couple inches taller than Cardin? Guess not. Well, now you know.

"You like to pick on Faunus, do you?" He raised his fist ready to strike.

Grabbing Yoshi's shoulder, I stopped what could have been a very messy fight.

"Durma? Why?" Yoshi questioned me.

"You don't want to do that." I answered simply.

"Does he not deserve it?" How angry are you Yoshi?

"Yama, you're not thinking straight! Trust me, you'll only be doing him a favor." Felice tried to help convince Yoshi not to beat Cardin black and blue.

Thankfully, it worked. Yoshi lowered and released Cardin just as Goodwitch came walking up.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

I looked back at Nate and Felice. This was not going to be easy to explain.

"Well, you see Professor-" I didn't get to finish as Yoshi interrupted me.

"We were merely chatting. A rather _interesting_ conversation too." WHAT?! _'Merely chatting'_?! _'Interesting conversation'_?!

Professor Goodwitch just stood there as if studying Yoshi before, "I see."

And she left. You gotta be kidding me! How do you just let that slide? Yoshi was about to leave to until the rabbit Faunus stopped him.

"Uhh... t-thank you." I think I saw a smile on Yoshi's face before he continued, but I couldn't tell.

The rest of us sitting at the table, with the exception of Jaune who was already gone, just looked at each other with an awkward silence.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy History Class, Sep. 29 7:50 PM)**

History class. Where students and old dusty books meet harmoniously. What? I like history, there's nothing wrong with that. What is wrong though, is that Yoshi isn't in class. I mean, he never misses class. He makes it his job not to. I wonder what's going on with him right now. Speaking of the here and now, our history teacher, Bartholomew Oobleck was giving a lecture on Faunus. And _zooming_ all around the classroom.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War. Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

Zoom, look to the left. Zoom, look to the right. Zoom, again to the left.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Several students raised their hands. the bunny Faunus girl from earlier hesitantly raised her hand as well. I guess it's a good thing this world doesn't have Imagi. The raised hand count would probably be triple.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that causes violence." He says this as he takes another sip of his coffee. Okay, there is no way that cup _still_ has coffee in it, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang. Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raised her hand as Oobleck called on her, "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Really? They couldn't have come up with a better name?

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asked.

"Hey!" Came the voice of Jaune from the front of the class.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent. What is the answer?" How about you give him some breathing room first Teach.

"Uhhh... The answer... The advantage... The Faunus had over that guys stuff... Uhh... Binoculars!" I... I have no words.

The Professor zoomed back behind his desk, "Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject." Oh, this should be good. Note the sarcasm.

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." Why do I have the sudden urge to punch this guy now?

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" He's not the most open-minded of anything really.

"What, you got a problem?" He asked outraged.

"No, I have the answer." Question: When don't you? "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

And now it was Blake's turn, "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

She then turned directly to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

And that my friends, is a second-degree burn. Cardin got up from his seat when Oobleck spoke up.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Jaune then laughs at Cardin, only to have Professor Oobleck zoom up to him, "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhh..." Jaun whined.

Poor guy. He just can't catch a break, can he?

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Sep. 29 8:10 PM)**

Man, today has not been a good day. First Yoshi tries to turn Cardin into a living punching bag, and then he goes missing for a whole eight hours. Where the heck is he anyway?! I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before. I don't think I ever want to see that mad again. In fact, right now, I just want to get to bed and rest. I'll deal with it tomorrow.

I open the door to see both Nate and Felice already in bed. I walk over to my bed but stop when I hear something coming from out the window. Noise, in the middle of the night, outside of a window. Yup, definitely creepy. Walking over to the window, I stick my head out to see where the noise is coming from. Nothing. Absolutely noth-

"GAAH!" I yell as I fall backwards away from the window. Yoshi had just sprung up to the window using his Semblance.

"Quiet. You'll wake them up." Yoshi whispered.

"Seriously? You've been gone and missing for eight whole hours and you say _'Quiet. You'll wake them up'_? What is wrong with you? Where have you been?" I question him as he enters the window and reaches for his bed.

"I'd rather not say." He responded simply.

"And why not?" What is this guy's problem?

Yoshi turns around to face me directly, "Sephalis Durma. I do not question your authority nor your position as leader. I have not done anything that would go against your orders nor do I plan to. In return, I request that you do not attempt to investigate the reason as to why I was gone for the eight hours."

"What? You can't be serio-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Please? I have my reasons."

"*SIGH* Fine. But if I _do_ find out what your hiding by accident, don't expect me to take it lightly." Seriously, how can I?

Yoshi merely nodded as he went to sleep. I got my pajamas on and went to bed as well. However, I went to sleep with a single thought on my mind.

 _'What is Yoshi hiding? And how big of a secret could it be that he doesn't want his own teammates to know? His own friends?'_

* * *

And chapter eleven is complete. I apologize for the cliffhanger. I know that they irritate a lot of people, but it had to be done. Either way, I feel pleased with this one.

Also, I might've forgotten to put in Yoshi's appearance in the beginning. No biggies, I'll put it here. Yoshi has long brown hair put up into a ponytail. His bangs however, hang just above his eyes which are a light brown. He also has lightly tanned skin. Yoshi wears a uniform similar to that worn in Kyudo, or the 'modern Japanese martial art of archery' as Wikipedia puts it, though with slight differences. His wafuku (kimono) is black with only a right-arm sleeve. His hakama (trousers) are a pale, forest green. His tabi (Japanese socks) are white. And his kamon (family crest) looks like that of a bonsai tree in a circle. He also wears a green shoulder guard on his left arm that reaches down to his elbow and a brown elbow guard on his right arm that reaches down to his wrist. He wears the school uniform without any added accessories. So there you have it, Yoshi's appearance.


	12. Classes: Part 3 (Ursa-Sized Problems)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Dorm Hallway, Sep. 30 8:20 PM)**

I had just gotten out of History. Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking, _'History ends at eight-o-clock. Why are you only just now getting out?'_ Well, to answer your question, Professor Oobleck. He wanted to _'see me after class'_. Turns out, I've been doing so well in that class that he wants me to serve as a teacher's assistant during my free period. He even got permission from Ozpin. Why? Why my free period? Why not have me as your assistant during Grimm Studies? Why does life have to be so cruel?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone talking at the end of the hallway.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this stuff." Was that Jaune?

I peak across the corner of the hallway to see who it was. Jaune and Ruby were both sitting outside the JNPR dorm room.

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid... " Jaune just groaned and sunk lower to the floor, " ...and you might've been a failure the first day we met!"

Was this supposed to encourage him? Because, I don't think it's working.

"But you can't be one now. You know why?" She asked.

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby stood up as she said the rest, "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a good leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

Opening the door to her dorm room, "Have a good night, Jaune."

Jaune then stands up and faces his door only to hear his scroll beeping.

 _/Hey! It's your buddy Cardin!/_

 _'Buddies'_? Since when were Jaune and Cardin _'buddies'_?

 _/I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag a Rapier Wasps./_

 _'Rapier Wasps'_? Aren't those highly poisonous?

 _/And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up./_

Jaune closed his scroll and headed down my way. Coming out from hiding, I stopped him from continuing.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say simply.

"Ahh, Seph! W-what do you mean?" Jaune tried to cover up his nervousness.

"Why are you doing Cardin's dirty work?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I-I don't know what your-" I didn't let him finish.

"Don't even try it Jaune! I heard the call. Rapier Wasps? Really?"

Jaune knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"*SIGH* I have to Seph. Otherwise Cardin's going to-" He stopped. What was he going to say? Ugh! Why is my life so full of mystery and questions here lately?! So annoying, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand. I'm your friend, Jaune. Whatever it is, I can help you." He then adopted a look of frustration.

"You sound just like Pyrrha! Look, I don't need help okay? Just leave me be."

As he walked past me, bumping my shoulder, I spoke.

"She's right, you know."

"What?" He questioned. The both of us turned around to face one another.

"Ruby." I answered him, "Your team really does deserve a good leader. But you have to wonder, are you that leader?"

That may have come off a little harsh, but it got the point across. Not letting him comment on what I said, I headed over to my dorm room. However, I stopped just before grabbing the doorknob.

"You know something Jaune, you're right. I _don't_ understand what you're going through. But hear this: _No one's_ going to understand if you don't let them in."

And with that final note, I enter my dorm room.

* * *

 **(Forever Fall Forest, Oct. 1 11:10 AM) [Felice's POV]**

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Professor Goodwitch informed all of the students attending the field trip. This included teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and our team, FAYD.

"I told you they like scaring the students." Seph whispered to me. I'd tell him to be quiet, but he kind of has a point. Every warning either consists of, _'Don't do this or you will die'_ or _'Don't slow down or you will be eaten alive.'_

Professor Goodwitch continued with the instructions.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by four-o-clock. Have fun!"

The four of us, as well as team RWBY and teammates NPR walked off to a deeper part of the forest to complete our task. Jaune on the other hand went with team CRDL to who-knows-where.

* * *

"And that's the tree that Nate got stuck in." Seph pointed to the same tree that Nate had indeed gotten stuck in when we first came to Remnant. Both team RWBY and NPR laughed at Nate's expense.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Nate huffed.

"Sounds like a... _sticky_ situation." The pun had come from none other than Yang Xiao Long.

The attempted joke was met with a grunt from Nate, Seph, Weiss, and Ruby. Pyrrha and I simply facepalmed. Blake, Ren, and Yama didn't react to the joke. And Nora... laughed. What? The pun wasn't even funny.

"Alright, alright. I guess that joke was pretty... _sappy_." She said while holding up her partially-full jar of sap.

"Yaaaannng!" Ruby whined while Nora laughed... again.

"Okay little sister, I'll... _leaf_ it at that." Yang walked away to finish her jar, chuckling to herself. Ruby merely hung her head in defeat.

The rest of us continued collecting our sap. Walking over to another tree, I notice a bunch of other students huddled together, whispering. As I got closer, they noticed me and walked away with looks of disgust on their faces.

*SIGH*

I hung my head in sadness. This had been going on since initiation day. Ever since I discovered my Semblance, the students had been avoiding me left and right. I suppose it makes sense. Who'd want to be friends with someone who can control monsters?

I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw it was Nathaniel.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I hesitantly answered.

He nodded and went back to collecting his sap.

Now that I think about it, Nathaniel and Seph have always been my friends. And they never once cared about me being different from them. Whether it be me coming from a high-society family, or the fact that I can now control Grimm.

Looking back at the others, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Until I noticed something odd... where was Seph?

* * *

 **(Forever Fall Forest, Oct. 1 11:35 AM) [Seph's POV]**

Sap can wait. Right now, something fishy was going on with Jaune, and I'm going to find out what.

What? Yoshi said not to pry in _his_ personal business, not Jaune's. Besides, Jaune and Cardin, buddies? Yeah, right.

I had been following them all morning. For some reason, they collected seven jars of sap, and now they were laying on a hilltop. I was currently hiding behind a tree so they wouldn't spot me. I tried to see what they were looking at, but couldn't.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Payback." Cardin answered simply.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune asked in shock, "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin cut him off, "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And not just her."

Cardin pointed to somewhere else, which again I couldn't tell where.

"Felice? Why-?" Jaune was even more worried now.

"Little freak doesn't belong here." Sounds of agreement came from the other members of Team CRDL. I clenched my fists in hatred. No one calls my friend a freak.

"Alright boys," Cardin continued, pulling some sort of box in front of him, "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put them to work."

I don't like the sound of that.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _looove_ sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

Team CRDL stood up from their position. Cardin yanked Jaune up off the grass and shoved a jar of sap into his arms.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune questioned.

"Hit her with the sap." Cardin leaned into Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jar in his hands and then back at the four members of team CRDL.

"B-but what about the other jar of sap? I-I mean, you only need one to hit her."

"Good question, Jauney boy. The other jar is actually for Felice the Freak." Cardin threw the jar to the guy with the green mohawk, who barely caught it.

Both Jaune and the mohawk guy took their aims. Crud, what was I going to do? What _could_ I do?

That's when I felt myself kick something. Looking down, I saw it was a rock. I picked it up and took aim. What else could I do? I couldn't barge in without getting Jaune in trouble, and if I did, Jaune would hate me even more for _'helping'_ him.

Before they could throw their jars, I threw the rock at the mohawk guy's head, hitting my target.

"Ow!" He dropped his jar, shattering it.

The rest of the team and Jaune looked back at me.

"Seph?" Wait, he can see me? I looked at myself. Ah, crud! I wasn't behind the tree anymore. Jaune is so going to hate me.

"Jaune, what do you think you're doing?" He didn't answer.

Cardin grabbed Jaune by the arm, "Ignore him, just throw the jar!"

Jaune got ready again. Don't do it Jaune.

He hesitated, "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin questioned.

"I said... NO!" Jaune spun around throwing the jar at Cardin. Oh no, what have you done this time Jaune?

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin grabbed Jaune.

* * *

Cardin continued punching Jaune. I couldn't help him considering one of Cardin's lackeys was holding me back while the other two held my katanas. Ugh, I just had to throw that rock.

Picking him up again, Cardin punched Jaune one more time.

"You know that wasn't very smart Jauney boy." Cardin picked Jaune up again, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune looked to exhausted to speak, "I don't care what you do to me... but you are _not_ messing with my team."

I was impressed. Jaune was finally standing up for himself.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune's only response was a defiant smile.

Cardin got ready for yet another punch. But as his fist made contact with Jaune, a bright flash came off of Jaune. Cardin cried in pain while Jaune looked at his hands in shock. Was that his Aura? Dang, it must be powerful if it can protect him from a punch to the face. As he stared at his hands though, one of the lackeys holding my katanas walked up to him and kicked him down.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin challenged.

But as he said that, a growling sound could be heard. A growling sound I am all too familiar with. I didn't need to turn around to know what just reared its ugly mug. But considering I was still being held by one of the lackeys, I was forced to turn.

If it weren't for the giant Ursa in front of us, I'd be laughing at Team CRDL's looks of shock. Standing up on its hind legs, the Ursa smelled the air. Then it looked directly at Cardin. Landing on its front legs, it roared at the armor-clad student.

The rest of his team merely ran away in cowardice. The only ones left were me, Jaune, and Cardin. Cardin got knocked down on his back by the Grimm. He attempted to protect himself with his mace, but it too was knocked away by the monster.

* * *

 **(Forever Fall Forest, Oct. 1 12:00 PM) [Felice's POV]**

*ROAR*

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked as the members RDL ran past us.

"Ursa, ursa." One of them screamed, until he ran into Yang.

Yang picked him up by the collar, "What, where?"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" The guy pointed in the direction he came from.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha realized.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered.

"You two, go with them. There could be more." Pyrrha told her teammates.

Me, Nathaniel, and Yama looked at each other.

"Well, what about us?" Nathaniel asked.

Another brief glance at each other and we agreed, "Go with Ruby and Pyrrha."

The three of us ran after Ruby and Pyrrha, until another roar could be heard from behind us.

"Go. Go! I got this!" I told them. And with that we split off.

* * *

As I reached the source of the sound, I saw Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora trying to fend off a bunch of Ursa from attacking some more students. Wait... those were the same students from earlier. It didn't seem like they were having much luck fighting the Grimm. As one Ursa got killed, another would take its place.

I ran into the fight. Unstrapping Français Pétale from my back, I blocked an attack from hitting Blake. Twisting the battle-axe/war-hammer I quickly cut the Ursa's head off.

I turned around to check on Blake, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but they won't stop coming." She responded.

More Ursa came into view and we continued fighting. I don't remember how many Grimm we killed, but they were _still_ coming.

"It just never ends, does it?" Yang asked rhetorically.

That's when an Ursa bigger than the ones we had been fighing jumped from the bushes. It looked like an old Grimm, which means this was going to be even harder.

"You just had to ask." I retorted.

The Ursa came charging at us, each of us trying to hold it back, none of us succeeding. Yang then asked me something I really wished she didn't.

"Felice, you control Grimm with your Semblance right? Control him!"

"But-" I looked at the fight going on and then the other students who were scared.

"Felice, do it!" Yang demanded again.

I hesitated, "Alright, but I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it!"

I activated my Aura and tried to direct my Semblance to the old Grimm. I could barely sense my Semblance trying to control the Ursa, but when it did, the Grimm went berserk. It started thrashing around, giving Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora more trouble than they needed. This was going to be difficult.

I tried again, and again, and again. This Grimm wasn't giving up. Soon enough though, I had enough of a hold that it stopped thrashing. But I was still struggling.

"Quick, run! I've got a hold on it, but I don't know for how much longer!" I yelled.

"But what about you?!" Blake questioned.

"Just go! Do you _want_ to be mauled to death?!" I didn't give them much room for arguing. Great, now I sound like Professor Goodwitch.

I continued struggling against the resistance of the old Grimm. Not waiting any longer, I ordered the giant Ursa to kill the other Grimm. It didn't take much for the big one to take out the rest. But as soon as they were all killed, I collapsed. I couldn't hold onto it any more.

The giant Grimm stopped for a bit. Finally turning to me, the old Grimm charged at me. I thought I was going to die.

* * *

 **{Meanwhile}**

 **(Forever Fall Forest, Oct. 1 12:00 PM) [Nate's POV]**

The five of us, Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, Yama, and I, arrived to the area where Jaune, Krowe, and Cardin were facing an Ursa.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha cried.

The Ursa walked over to Cardin. Standing up, it got ready to strike. Only for Jaune to block the attack with his shield. The Grimm simply continues to put pressure on Jaun'es shield.

Both me and Weiss decided to pull out our weapons. She pulled out her rapier while I took Tigris Klaw off my back.

"Wait!" Pyrrha stopped us. You've got to be joking! My best friend's trying to fight this thing and you want me to just watch.

Looking back at the scene, Jaune took his shield out from under the paw of the Ursa and swiped at it with his sword. The Grimm lashed out at Jaune. Krowe was trying to distract the Ursa by throwing rocks at it. Wait... where are his katanas?

The Ursa continues swiping at Jaune. After jumping up form an attack to his feet, Jaune got thrown across the field by another swipe. Running back at the Ursa, he jumped for an attack but got knocked away again.

Okay, I admire your determination Jaune, but I don't think using the same approach is going to work.

Krowe was still throwing rocks at the Grimm. And it looked like it had enough, because it started charging at Krowe. And it wasn't going to stop. Krowe used this to his advantage, as he rolled out of the way of the rampaging Ursa. The Ursa then ran straight into a tree, becoming slightly disoriented. Turning back to Krowe, the Grimm charged once more.

Jaune ran in front of Krowe, ready to attack the Grimm. As the Ursa made another swipe, a black Aura shone off of Jaune's shield as he blocked the attack. Making one final attack, Jaune cut the Grimm's head clean off.

How the heck?

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked baffled.

"How did you...?" Weiss stretched the question.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Nathaniel has his senses. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered their obvious question.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." That's not what she means Ruby.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" The Ice Queen corrected her.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby still sounded impressed.

Pyrrha then started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss and I both asked. Creepy.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said.

"We could... " Pyrrha started as she looked at Jaune, "Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret."

We didn't say anything after that.

Jaune walked over to Cardin, helping him up off the ground.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin exclaimed impressed.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team-my _friends_ -ever again. Got it?" Jaune didn't give him any room for argument.

Jaune walked away towards Krowe, leaving Cardin in shock.

"You okay there Seph?" Jaune asked as he pulled Krowe off the ground.

"How does this sound? I. Hate. Ursa!" Yeah, he's fine.

* * *

 **{Back to Present}**

 **(Forever Fall Forest, Oct. 1 12:40 PM) [Felice's POV]**

*SHNK*

What the? Opening my eyes, I saw the Grimm collapse to the ground, with a bo-staff impaled in its neck. Behind the Ursa, was Nathaniel. After Nathaniel pulled his bladed bo-staff from the monster's neck, it evaporated away. As he walked over to me, he helped me up off the ground.

"Not bad." He complimented.

"Not bad? I nearly got killed." I reminded him.

"True, but you didn't." I simply glared at him, "Alright, at least look on the bright side."

What bright side?

"You just saved some students using your Semblance. The Semblance that everyone was so afraid of."

Ignoring his reminder of how everyone was afraid of me because I could control monsters, I realized he was right. Maybe things won't be so bad now.

"Thank you." Was the only response I gave him.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Oct. 1 8:00 PM) [Seph's POV]**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried as Felice tended to my bruises and scratches yet again.

"Take it easy will you?" I questioned her.

"Serves you right for trying to fight an Ursa with only some rocks." She said matter-of-factly.

I just grumbled in annoyance.

"Speaking of which, where _are_ your katanas Krowe?" Nate asked.

"That's actually-Ow!-A good question. Where are my katanas?" As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Yoshi standing behind two members of Team CRDL.

The two members walked sheepishly into the room. As they walked up to me, they very carefully and cautiously placed Hikari and Kage in front of me, on the bed. After doing so, they walked back slowly to the door. When they thought they were safe enough, they darted through the doorway and down the hall.

Me, Nate, and Felice looked at each other with odd looks on our faces.

"What was that about?" Nate wondered.

"I merely asked them if they would give you your weapons back. Other than that, I haven't a clue." Yoshi answered.

Me and Nate looked at each other. Then we started chuckling a bit.

I think you just standing in front of them is reason for them being so scared Yoshi.

We continued laughing until...

"OW! Seriously?!" I question the French girl.

"Well then, hold still." And so I did, for a good half-hour.

* * *

Wow, chapter twelve is finally done. Felice faces her problems, Yoshi gets almost zero screen time, and Yang makes more puns. Hey, one out of three ain't bad.

Also, I'd like to apologize for this chapter being so late. I've been busy with a few things at home, along with starting some new stories, it's taken up a lot of my time.

And, I know I haven't done this yet, but here it is, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _ScarletNightWatch, ediscool09, XenomorphKing360, Fun with Fractions, XxadvengerxX25, Superdanman10, Deussoul, Psykotic101, Saitama, Ghost782, punisher7771, fortwalawala, ShABlA2000, Energy Dragon Slayer, KaijudoFan101, Angel of Victory, and OnyxBlanc._

Phew, that was a lot of names. I am _never_ forgetting that again.


	13. Castles: Part 1 (Faunus in Vale)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 3 10:45 AM)**

"The combat tournament is probably the most important part of the Vytal Festival. With students from all the four kingdoms competing, it serves as a symbol of prestige, respect, and most of all, unity." Yoshi continued his _'lesson'_.

He's been telling us about the Vytal Festival ever since we left the school campus. Really, the only part that caught my interest was the tournament part. I'm not much of a dancer and parades were never my thing.

"And this year, the Vytal Festival will be held right here in Vale."

"Uh, quick question." Nate began, "How is competing in a tournament, fighting other students, a symbol of unity and respect?"

Obviously, being a weapons geek, I had to answer this one.

"Simple. It's all about fighting someone you believe to be an equal. Someone worthy of being your opponent, your rival. When you fight someone like this, it creates a sort of bond that is very hard to break. _Very_ hard. And as you battle such a worthy opponent, you start to recognize their strengths and skills as a combatant, which builds respect between you two."

Nate and Felice just stood there, weirded out.

"Okaaay... Well, despite Seph geeking out just now, I think we understand now." Felice said.

We had just arrived at the docks, which I'll just say this now, not a fan. Seriously, the smell is bad enough to make you throw up. Speaking of which...

*HURG*

Nate threw up into the water.

"There, there Nate. Let it out. Let it all out." I patted his back with a smirk on my face.

"I hate yo-*HURP* *HURG*" Better out than in.

"But I thought you said he was in a river when you met him." Yoshi remembered the story of how we all met.

"We did. And ever since Seph got him out of the river, Nathaniel could never stand being next to water again. If he ever found himself next a body of water, well you can see the result." Felice informed him.

"So, as long as he's on the ground he's fine?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Nate wouldn't stop vomiting into the water and people started giving creeped out looks at us. So I decided to just give him a paper bag to vomit in.

On the other side of the docks, we could see Team RWBY walking towards us.

"Nate, quick, hold it in." I whispered to him.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake directed to Yang and Ruby.

"*SCOFF* You can't prove that!" Weiss sounded disgusted.

"Actually, I think you saying exactly that, proves it Weiss." I said. She merely _'Hmph'_ ed and looked away.

"Oh, hey! What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, we were just taking a walk around the place. You know, get some fresh air." Is what I had to say because I can't tell them, _'Oh, Yoshi was just telling us about the Vytal Festival and everything that happens in it because we don't no anything and we're from a different world.'_

Yang just stared at Nate, who currently wore a nice shade of green, "Fresh air. Right..."

"Hey, is he alright?" Blake wondered.

"I'm fine! Totally fine!" Nate laughed nervously.

A long awkward silence followed his outburst. Nate struggled to hold it in. Alas, he couldn't do it.

"I can't do it!" And he ran back to the edge of the platform and, you guessed it, he threw up.

"Eeewww!" Was the reaction from both Weiss and Ruby. Blake and Yang scrunched their noses in disgust.

"I take it, he's not a fan of water." Yang concluded.

"No, he's not." I confirmed her suspicions.

"Whoa." Ruby said, bringing our attention to a building with several shattered windows and yellow caution tape forming an X in the doorway.

The eight of us walked over to the building.

Ruby was the first to speak, "What happened hear?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The police officer answered as he walked away to his partner.

"That's terrible." That's crime. Trust me, happens way too often in Neon City.

"They left all the money again." One of the officers said.

They left all the money? Why would robbers, rob a store and leave all the money?

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first officer asked.

"I don't know, an army?" The second one offered his two cents.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking We don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said.

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake questioned.

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake sounded annoyed.

"Miguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss exclaimed.

"So then they're _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake defended.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby started, "Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

"Wait, you ran into Torchwick too?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah. He was trying to rob a Dust shop called _From Dust Till Dawn_." She answered.

"We tried to stop him from robbing a store called _Dust Keepers_." I told her.

"Ahem, " Weiss brought our attention back to her, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum."

Neither Blake nor Yoshi liked that. In fact, it only made them angrier.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang tried to say.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Oh, no. Come on, we don't need this right now.

We all ran back to the edge of the platform, minus Nate, who stayed back a good five feet. We saw a monkey Faunus running away from some sailors.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Hehe!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the boat.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors scolded him.

He continued running along the docks until he jumped up and hung off of a lamppost.

"Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" Okay, I officially like this guy. He's funny.

That's when the two officers from earlier tried to get him to get down off the lamppost. Instead, one of them got a banana peel to the face. Leaping off the lamppost, he continued running away from them, passing us in the process.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang remarked.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" And she ran off to the Faunus.

"Is she always like this?" Nate asked the rest of Team RWBY.

"I think this is just an odd day for her." Yang answered.

Soon enough, the rest of us followed.

After running around a few corners, we ended up stopping because Weiss crashed into someone.

"Oof!"

Weiss looked up from her position on the ground only to see the Faunus jump on top of a building.

"No! He got away!" Weiss cried.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang pointed under the white-clothed girl.

"You might want to look under you." I suggested.

Weiss finally looks at what-who-she crashed into. Startled, she hastily stood back up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The orange-haired girl greeted us. Okay... Creepy greeting.

"Um... hello." Ruby said.

"Hi?" Felice greeted, uncertain about the situation.

"Are you... okay?" Yang wondered.

"I'm _wonderful_! Thank you for asking." Wonderful? You just got ran into! A normal reaction would be, _'Hey! watch where you're going!'_

Both of our teams looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang offered.

The girl thought about the question for a moment before answering, "Yes!"

As she jumps back up on her feet, all of us took a step back. Well, everyone except Yoshi, who was too polite and formal to do anything that even remotely seemed rude.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The now known Penny, greeted, again.

Both teams introduced themselves.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced herself.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss introduced herself.

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yangs question was met with an elbow to her side.

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"I'm Felice."

"Name's Nathaniel, but people mostly call me Nate."

"I am Yama Oshiro."

I however, didn't introduce myself right away. I was lost in thought of how weird this girl was. I mean, who doesn't get mad when they're knocked down on the ground? And who _thinks_ about getting up off the ground?

My attention was brought back when Felice pulled my ear, "Ow! what was that for?!"

She merely pointed to the orange-haired girl.

"Oh, my name's Sephalis, but people usually refer to me as Seph or Krowe."

"Syphilis? What an odd name." I just stood there, eye twitching. She just had to say that, didn't she?

"*SNICKER* No, it's Seph-a-lis. _Not_ syphilis." Nate corrected her, though he couldn't stop snickering.

"Oh! Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss reminded her.

Penny paused before speaking again, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologized as we all turned around to walk away.

"Take care friend." Ruby said.

After we were about a good distance from Penny, Yang spoke, "She was... weird."

I was currently hanging my head in gloom. Felice was patting my back, trying to comfort me.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss looked around for the monkey Faunus.

"What did you call me?" We looked ahead to see that Penny was in front of us. Wait, what? But, how? When?

I think Weiss was thinking the same thing as she turned her head back and forth from where Penny was and where Penny is now.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang panicked a bit, trying to apologize.

"No, not you." Penny walked past us, to Ruby, leaning her head in, "You!"

" _Me_? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered, not knowing what to say. Honestly, neither would I. I mean, this is the weirdest encounter with another person I've ever witnessed.

"You called me _'friend'_! Am I really your friend?" The girl asked.

"She's this ecstatic about someone calling her _'friend'_? Wow, she must be desperate." Nate's comment was met with a punch to the gut, courtesy of Felice.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder over to us. Teammates WBY, along with me and Felice were trying to signal Ruby to say no. Again, Yoshi was too polite and formal to say or do anything rude and Nate was still leaning over in pain.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Teammates WBY fainted, while Felice's mouth hung open and I facepalmed.

Penny threw her hands in the air, overjoyed, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Me, Nate, and Yoshi all took a giant step back. Not sure if we count as _'cute'_ to this girl, but I don't want to be anywhere near her right now. She's scarier than Nora, and that's saying something.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as she stood up, brushing herself off.

"No-she seems _far_ more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked the scary girl.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Dear Zar! She's going to kill us all!

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned.

Penny saluted to the Ice Queen, "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake remarked.

"It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby zoomed over to Weiss, giving her a low-five. I'm starting to think that everyone here can just zoom around.

Weiss then realized that she was talking to someone who was _competing_ in the tournament.

"Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who..?" Penny looked confused.

Weiss pulled up a poorly-drawn picture of the guy. Okay, where the heck do they keep getting these things? Because I don't remember her taking the time to draw that thing.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

That statement just made Blake and Yoshi even angrier than they already were. Okay, why the heck does he always get so mad when someone insults Faunus like that? I mean, sure it's rude an all, but it's not like _he's_ a Faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake questioned.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Actually Blake, she didn't call _him_ a degenerate, she called the White Fang degenerates.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss released Penny and pointed towards a trash can, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." This is not going to end well, is it?

Blake growled, "You ignorant little _brat_!"

Blake started to walk away until Weiss decided to follow her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

" _You_ are a judgmental little girl." Okay, I may not like Weiss all that much, but even I wouldn't argue with her this much.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss questioned.

Me and Nate looked at each for a brief second.

"She's kidding, right?" We asked at the same time.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Wow, Blake's pulling out the big guns.

Yang slid up to Ruby, "Um, I think we should probably go..."

"I agree." Felice said.

Me and Nate agreed also. Yoshi, however still looked too ticked to give an answer.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked popping up behind Ruby.

"Wait, you're still here?" I question the girl.

"So you admit it, the White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Oct. 3 8:05 PM)**

I think it's safe to say that Weiss and Blake's fight went on for the entire day. In fact, they were _still_ arguing. And we could easily hear it in our dorm room.

"I don't see why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake informed her.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Actually, there's no such thing as pure evil.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said. See, told you. Why am I talking to myself? "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss sounded insulted.

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" The entire room went quiet.

"You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Do you want to know how I got these scars?

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood!"

I turned to see Felice looking at the floor, most likely remembering the times when her father would come home, mad as a bull. Heck, sometimes, he would even come home drunk. At least, that's what she told me and Nate.

Still looking in the same direction, I noticed Yoshi was gone. Again. He's been doing that for a while now. Where the heck was he going all this time?

"No!" Weiss continued, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!"

Wait, did we hear that correctly?

" _'We'_?" Nate asked. Apparently so.

We could hear the door to their dorm open as someone dashed down the hallway.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby called out.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Cliff, Oct. 3 8:13 PM) [Yoshi's POV]**

I just sat there, atop the cliff that lay in front of the school. For the past four days, I had been angrier than usual. Anger that is not healthy for one's self. I knew I couldn't come to my team about it, not even our leader. I mean, what would they think? If they knew the truth about me, would they treat me like the others back home?

"Perhaps coming here was a bad idea." I thought to myself as I stood up from my position.

"Aww... And after I came all the way here to see you too. Pity." Came a voice I was all too familiar with.

Turning around, I saw someone I had hoped I'd never see again.

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see... brother." He taunted me.

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 5 9:50 AM) [Seph's POV]**

"Gaah! Where could he be?!" I screamed.

Ever since Yoshi had gone missing, we were having a hard time finding him. Where the heck did he go?!

That's when I saw Felice running up to me from across the street.

"Any luck?" I asked her.

She simply shook her head. Of course not.

"I don't even know why we're even trying. I mean the guy obviously doesn't want to be found." We turned around to see Nate, arms behind his head.

"Were you even looking?!" Felice screeched.

"No, and honestly, I don't want to. I mean, come on, the guy's been a big ball of mystery since the day we met him. Personally, I don't trust him."

"This isn't a personal issue Nate!" I yelled at him, "He's our teammate, and we need to find him!"

After a good scolding later from Felice, we continued our search for Yoshi. We soon saw Team RWBY, minus the B, walking down the sidewalk. Hoping they might have a clue on to where Yoshi went, we ran up to them.

"Sorry Seph, but we don't know where he is. We've been trying to find Blake." Yang informed us.

"Blake's gone too?" Felice wondered.

"All weekend." Came the depressing answer from Ruby.

"Ugh, where the heck is he?!" I screamed into the endless sky.

* * *

 **(Atop Random Building, Oct. 5 10:0 AM) [Yoshi's POV]**

"Mmm-mmm-mm." The person continued eating more and more food, obviously enjoying it.

I however, was getting more impatient with every bite he took.

"You know something Yama, the people here sure know how to cook. I mean, this bagel is delicious. I can't seem to wrap my head around why you would want to leave this place. I sure wouldn't."

With my patience wearing explicitly thin, I asked him my question before he could down yet another bagel.

"What are you doing here... Yamiyo?"

* * *

Chapter thirteen complete. And once again, we end with a cliffhanger.

Also, yay for Batman references! Oh, and backstory. Yeah, that-that's good too.

And, I'd like to apologize again, to any Japanese readers out there if I messed up Yamiyo's name. The translation for it is supposed to be _'Dark night'_. So if I did mess it up somehow, please tell me how to fix it.

Finally, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _MrGopher77_


	14. Castles: Part 2 (Revelations)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Atop Random Building, Oct. 5 10:05 AM) [Yoshi's POV]**

"Oh, come on. Can't a guy visit his little brother just for the sake of saying _'Hello'_?" The person next to me asked.

This person was Yamiyo Oshiro, my older brother. Despite being older than me, he looked nearly, exactly the same as me. Hair color, eye color, body build, everything. There were only two differences. Everything he wore was black. From his waraji-like shoes, to his trousers, to his shirt and the trench coat that he wore over it. The other difference was that he kept all of his hair tied up, revealing the long elk-like horns that stood atop his head.

His choice of weapons, a pair of sai and countless Dust-embedded throwing knives.

"No. At the very least, not you!" I told him.

"Very well then. Would you believe that I left the Company?" I merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Yamiyo Oshiro, leave the Company? Not likely.

"It's true, I left."

"Why?" I asked simply.

"You _definitely_ wouldn't believe me if I told you. I mean, I didn't believe it myself." Yamiyo said.

"Spit it out Yamiyo, I don't have all day!" I was starting to get irritated with him.

He just turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"The old man's finally gone crazy." I waited for him to continue, "He allied the Company with a human."

"What? That's impossible! Our grandfather would never allow the Company to become allies with a human!"

"He also said that he'd never allow you to associate, much less befriend a human. Yet here you are, on a team, with not one but _three_ humans." He reminded me of my situation.

I looked down at the street below me, memories flooding my mind. Memories of our grandfather, the Company, and our childhood. It hurt just thinking about it.

"*SIGH* Why do you still hide them?" His question caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned in closer, "You know what I mean Yama. The horns."

He pointed towards my forehead.

"Why do you cut them down and hide them? Why do you bother hiding who you are?"

I raised my hand to my forehead. Pulling the bangs aside, I could feel the stubs. Stubs that used to be elk-like horns.

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 5 10:15 AM) [Seph's POV]**

"Yooooshiiii!" I called out to our missing teammate yet again, hoping he might hear us.

"Yaaaamaaaa!" Felice cried.

"Again, I don't know why you two even bother looking for him." Felice had had enough of Nate's ignorance.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _me_? I'm just saying it the way it is! We know nothing about him, _nothing_. The guy can't be trusted!" Nate exclaimed.

"Well maybe you wouldn't feel that way if you actually gave him a chance! Let him explain himself!" Felice screamed at the top of her lungs.

This argument was getting too much attention. I had to step in and stop it.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" I pushed them away from each other, "Obviously, this isn't working. I say we split up and search for him that way. Cover more ground."

"Tch. When did you get all serious?" He questioned.

"Well, at least he's doing something!" Felice huffed.

"I said, split up!" I never thought I could ever be this ticked.

The two of them didn't argue any further and simply walked in different directions.

I stood there for a few seconds, rubbing my eyes in irritation before going my own way.

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 5 10:20 AM) [Yoshi's POV]**

"You still haven't told me who this human is." I reminded my brother. Who was eating more bagels, again.

We were currently walking down a sidewalk in the middle of the town.

"That's just it, I don't know." He responded. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? I left before I could figure out who it was. And honestly, I don't care who it was. Humans are all the same to me. And I hate humans."

*SIGH*

Of course you do. Everyone in the Company hates humans. How would you be any different?

Yamiyo continued, "But I did hear that this human is working with the White Fang."

"What?!" I was shocked.

"Yeah, shocked me at first too." He said.

At least that explains why the _Company_ is allied with a human. Being a branch of the White Fang, they'd have to work with the human.

"Did you hear anything else?" I questioned him.

"Hmm... " He rubbed his chin for a bit, "I heard that the White Fang is going to be making a big heist. Sometime tonight I believe."

"Where?"

"Well, let's see here. The White Fang have been stealing Dust for the past week, and I said it was going to be a _big_ heist. Where do you think?" He remarked rather rudely.

"The port." I finally realized.

"Well, have fun. I gotta go!" Yamiyo said before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 5 11:50 AM) [Felice's POV]**

"Are you sure? Tall guy, brown hair in a ponytail, really formal clothes with a really formal attitude." I tried to jog the man's memory, hoping he might have seen Yama.

"Look little girl, I already told you. I haven't seen the person you're looking for. Now, if you're not going to buy anything, then get out!" The man rushed me out of his store.

"Sheesh, so much for a helping hand." I hung my head in disappointment.

To my left, I could hear someone walking up to me. Looking up I saw it was Seph.

"No luck huh?" He asked me.

"It's been almost two hours. You'd think we'd have found some sort of clue as to where he is by now." I said.

"Heard anything from Nate?" You're kidding right? why would I want to talk to him right now?

"No." I answered in a rather grim tone.

"*SIGH* Alright, come on. Let's continue looking for Yoshi then." And so our search continued.

What Nate was doing, I didn't know. And right now, I really didn't care.

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 5 12:00 PM) [Nate's POV]**

"One please?" I asked the vender in front of me.

After taking the food from her hand, I walked away.

What? I'm hungry. Don't judge me.

I continued walking down the sidewalk as I ate my food. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was... " Was that Ruby?

"*GASP* Is she a _man_?" I spit out all of my food at that question. Who the heck asks something like that?!

"No! No, Penny. She's... " Ruby paused, "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." I suppose that statement kind of hit me hard. If friends talk to each other, what does that make me? I haven't even given Yama a chance to talk.

"Nate?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. When did they get in front of me? "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh... I'm looking for... Yama. Yeah, I'm looking for Yama. Have you seen him?" I tried to cover my nervousness.

"No, sorry." Yeah, I thought you might say that.

"Hey, I just got a sen-sational idea! If you're looking for someone, "She zoomed up to me, "and we're looking for someone, then why don't we look for them together?"

"Uh, I don't think-" Ruby cut me off.

"That sounds like a good idea. Besides, two-uh three- heads are better than one."

"*SIGH* Alright." I gave in.

* * *

 **(Vale Port, Oct. 5 10:00 PM) [Yoshi's POV]**

"They're still not here." I thought to myself as I looked in different directions.

I had been sitting on the top of a building, overlooking the Schnee Dust Company containers for the entire hour now.

I was still confused as to why the White Fang would ally themselves with a human. They hate humans, just as much as the Company does. So why? Unless the human could offer them something that they don't have.

My thoughts were diverted when I saw something in the corner of my eye. Looking over to the other building, I saw Blake and the monkey Faunus from the other day. Why were they here?

I didn't get much time to contemplate their reasons for being here, as the wind started to pick up. Looking up, I saw it was a Bullhead preparing to land. As it landed, a member of the White Fang walked down the ramp. At least Yamiyo wasn't lying about them coming here.

"Alright, grab the tow cables." A White Fang soldier ordered the other members.

The White Fang members took a while getting the tow cables.

"Hey! What's the holdup?!" Wait, was that? "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"Torchwick." I growled in annoyance. So he's the human the White Fang is working with.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blake jump off the building. What is she doing? She's going to get herself hurt. She doesn't know what the White Fang are capable of.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Torchwick scolded one of the White Fang members.

That's when Blake rushed over to Torchwick, putting her katana up to his throat.

"Nobody move!" She warned the White Fang.

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." Torchwick said.

The White Fang didn't listen to her warning as they continued towards her, weapons out. What I saw next was truly shocking. As Blake raised her free hand, she removed the bow from her head. In its place were two cat ears.

Blake's a Faunus?

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She questioned them.

Tochwick merely laughed, "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together!" This, I already knew.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." At that moment, three more Bullheads came hovering above them.

This can't be good.

*BOOM*

* * *

 **(Downtown Vale, Oct. 5 10:10 PM) [Nate's POV]**

*BOOM*

The three of us quickly turned around to see a large cloud of black smoke coming from the port.

"Oh, no... " Was the only thing that Ruby said before we headed off to the scene.

* * *

 **(Vale Port, Oct. 5 10:10 PM) [Yoshi's POV]**

Torchwick continued to soot at Blake as she tried to get back up off the ground. Luckily, she dodged the attack. As well as all the other shots.

Torchwick tried advancing towards her, until a banana peel lands on his hat. Wiping the peel off, he looked up only to have his face kicked by the monkey Faunus.

"Leave her alone." He demanded.

Two of the Bullheads opened up to reveal more White Fang members.

As they surrounded the Faunus, Torchwick spoke, "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?"

With that, the White Fang advanced towards the monkey Faunus. Not intending on letting him get hurt by these guys, I jumped off the roof of the building, shooting at them with Autumn and Fall.

*SHNK* *SHNK* *SHNK*

The WF members stopped as they looked down at the arrows quizzically.

"Huh?"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, the White Fang along with Torchwick were coughing.

"Ugh! What now?!" He questioned.

"Whoa, who are you?" The monkey Faunus asked me.

"My name is Yama Oshiro. And would you mind telling me who you are?" I requested.

"I'm Sun." He answered.

"Pleasure to meet you Sun."

Torchwick growled, "Great, more kids. Just what we needed. Well, what are you waiting for? Get them!"

And so, the WF members charged at us.

"How about you take half, and I take half? Sound fair?" Sun asked.

"I'm good either way." I answered. I really needed to vent some anger.

Several WF members came at us at once. I blocked the first few attacks from making contact with me. As more WF came into view, I started going on the offensive. I blasted a few of them away using my fire Dust arrows. Turning around, I saw one of them swung their sword at me. Blocking it with my crossbows, I gave him a quick jab to the stomach, and kicked him away. Others tried attacking at the same time. I dodged them by ducking, rolling, and flipping over their attacks.

I looked over at Sun to see how he was doing. Seems he was getting rid of a good portion of them. Perhaps I shouldn't have looked away as one of the WF got a hit on me, knocking my crossbows out of my hands.

I had to think of something fast. Another WF came at me with his swords, swinging from the right, then the left, and a combination of both. I continued blocking his attacks until more came up behind me. Blocking another attack, I quickly dropped to the ground and spun myself so my legs would come in contact with his. As he fell to the ground, I got back up and grabbed his feet, swinging him around, and hitting the other White Fang. With only one WF left standing, I threw the one in my hands at him, knocking them both out.

That's when Blake came back and attacked Roman. He continued blocking her attacks. Blake tried using her Semblance to get the upper hand but Torchwick quickly knocked her down. Sun then jumped at him, kicking him away from Blake. Splitting his staff into two nunchaku pistols.

Speaking of weapons, where'd mine go?

I looked around, until I saw them up against one of the shipping containers. Running over to grab them, I heard a loud humming sound. Looking up, I saw the third Bullhead. The door to it opened, revealing my grandfather.

A short man, with graying hair, mustache, and goatee. On his face was a look of both hatred and disappointment. At first, I was shocked to see him. But that soon went away as I too adopted a look of both hatred and disappointment. Transforming Autumn into its pistol form, I shot at the Bullhead several times, only for the door to close and the vehicle to fly away.

I turned back to see Torchwick pointing his weapon at Sun. I was about to shoot at him with Autumn and Fall until someone spoke up.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked her.

Soon, Nathaniel came into view.

"Ah! You're that little birdie's friend, aren't you?" The man asked.

After what looked like Ruby and Penny talking, Torchwick shot at Ruby, sending her back. Penny then stood at the edge of the building as several swords floated around her.

Jumping off the building, she sent a few of the swords at more WF members, knocking them out. It was truly an amazing sight to see. She continued fighting more and more WF. She even knocked out several WF in an entire row.

"Whoa!" Both Sun and I were astonished.

Three more Bullheads came into view and started shooting at Penny. She simply spun her swords around deflecting the bullets. Jumping back towards the building, Penny aligned her swords in a circle, and some sort of green orb started to grow. The orb then transformed into a laser which cut through two of the Bullheads.

I just stood there, shocked. What is she?

I was pulled out of my thoughts, almost literally pulled, as Nate dragged me away from the fight scene.

"Come on already! Move it!" He yelled.

As we got to a safe distance, we turned around to see Penny crash one of the Bullheads, while Torchwick got away.

* * *

 **(Vale Port, Oct. 5 11:20 PM) [Nate's POV]**

We were currently sitting on some crates, waiting for our teammates. Blake had explained about her being a Faunus and her participation in the White Fang. Yama explained about him being a Faunus as well and his participation in what he called the Company.

Now we just needed to wait for Weiss, Yang, Seph, and Felice.

As we heard footsteps, we turned our heads to see Weiss and Yang walking towards us. Seph and Felice were right behind them, though they stopped a good distance away.

Assuming that was our cue to get over to them, we stood up off our crates and walked over to them.

Seph was not happy. In fact, he just stood there, glaring at Yama.

"Two days." He began, "You've been gone for two whole days! What were you thinking? Constantly disappearing for hours at a time, and now an entire weekend?!"

I then said something I thought I'd never say, "Uh Seph?"

"What?" He questioned.

"Maybe we should let him talk. You know, get his side of the story first before we jump to conclusions." To say that Seph and Felice were shocked that _that_ came out of my mouth would be an understatement. Though I think I saw a hint of a smile from Felice.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Oct. 6 12:30 AM) [Third POV]**

The four teammates were in their dorm room, two of which were waiting for an answer.

"Well? We're waiting." Seph said impatiently.

Yoshi hesitated before asking, "I told you guys what my family does for a living right?"

"You said that your family has been trying to restore the cities and towns that the Grimm have laid waste to." Felice answered.

"Yes, that's true. But, it's a little more complicated than that." Yoshi continued with his explanation, "The Oshiro Revival Company does try to restore the cities and towns that have been destroyed, yes. But at a certain cost."

Seph and Felice looked at each other in confusion. _'A certain cost'_?

"You see, the Oshiro Revival Company is more than just a restoration project. It's a large Faunus group that has allied itself with the White Fang. The Oshiro Revival Company seeks out destroyed cities and towns, and offers to restore them. If it's a Faunus inhabited town, they fix it and leave. But if the city is inhabited by humans, then they force the humans out. When the humans refuse, well... the Company gets rid of them. Often times, these towns become homes to Faunus. Other times, they become homes to White Fang bases."

"And you knew about this?" Seph questioned.

"Not at first. In the beginning, I thought the Company was a beacon of hope. A hope for lost cities, towns, and homes. And a hope for Faunus. That is, before I found out its true intentions."

* * *

 **{Flashback}**

 **(Oshiro Residence, Jul. 3 8:45 PM) [Yoshi's POV]**

It had been my dream to one day be a Hunter. To help the helpless. So that night, I went to my father to discuss my going to Beacon.

"Absolutely not!" The man said.

"But why not? If I become a Hunter, I'd be able to help those towns before they get destroyed by Grimm." I tried to reason with my father.

"No!" He ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Yama, I know you are growing up, and I know you want to become a Hunter. But please, promise me. Promise me you will never go against your grandfather. Promise me you will never go against Kunshu."

He sounded more frightened than furious. It was as if he had seen death.

Soon, a loud knocking sounded from the door. It was like someone was trying to break in.

"Quick, Yama hide!" He ran over to one side of the room.

"Wha-what's going on?" I tried to ask him, but he didn't answer.

He lifted the rug that lay across the floor, revealing some sort of trap door.

"Quick, get in!" He pushed me into the tunnel.

"What's going on father?!" I cried.

"Follow this tunnel. It'll take you far away form here. Don't worry Yama. I won't let them get you like they did your brother." With that, he closed the trap door and placed the rug back over it.

 **{End Flashback}**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Oct. 5 12:40 AM) [Third POV]**

"After that, I don't know what happened. I heard yelling and gunshots. Soon enough, there was only silence." Yoshi continued, "I was scared, so I ran. A couple days later, I snuck back in. It wasn't very hard. After all, I knew the place like the back of my hand. When I reached my father's study, I overheard some people talking. They were talking about my father's death, along with my mother's."

Felice had a look of shock as she listened to his story. Seph was trying to cover his own look of sadness. He knew how it felt to lose one's parents.

"It wasn't until later that I met Professor Ozpin and found out the truth behind the Oshiro Revival Company." He finished.

"I know that you must hate me for deceiving you. When I met you, you didn't know anything about Remnant, about me or my family. I wanted to keep it that way. I'm sorry." Yoshi apologized.

It took a few minutes before Seph spoke up, "Well, you're right about one thing."

Yoshi looked up to Seph waiting for him to continue.

"We _didn't_ know anything about this world or about you. But we don't hate you." He said.

"Just, no more secrets. Okay?" Felice asked.

Her only answer was a nod from a now smiling Yoshi.

"Though, you still haven't told us why you've been disappearing constantly." Seph reminded Yoshi.

A small blush could easily be seen on Yoshi's face, "I... I have anger issues."

Felice, Nate, and Seph all gave a brief glance at one another before the entire room erupted in laughter.

* * *

Chapter fourteen and the final episode of the first volume. Wow, I will honestly say that I did not expect to make it this far. I feel proud.

Also, we finally know Yoshi's secret. Yay!

And, thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _thejoker122, Yaksher, IseemNew, and Fujiwara Yoshitoki._

Finally, an extra special thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story up till now. You guys are awesome!


	15. Back to Beacon: Part 1 (Food Wars)

**AN: I do not own RWBY. I do however own the OCs that exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy FAYD Dorm Room, Oct. 21 8:00 AM) [Nate's POV]**

*SPLSH*

"Cold!" I exclaimed as I shot up out of my bed. I looked around, searching for the culprit behind my rude awakening. My eyes landed on Felice, who was holding a metal bucket with water dripping off of it.

"What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't get up. What else was I supposed to do?" She questioned, "I swear, you're almost as bad as Seph when it comes to oversleeping."

Not wanting to aggravate Felice anymore, I got ready for the day. After showering, brushing my teeth, and getting my uniform on, I walked back into the room. That's when I noticed something. Krowe wasn't around.

"Hey, does anyone know where bird brain is?" I asked.

"I assume you're talking about our leader, Seph." Yama stated, to which I nodded, "He requested that I tell you once you've woken, he's gone to see Professor Ozpin."

Me and Felice looked at each other with confused looks.

"Why would he go see Ozpin?" Felice wondered.

Yama answered, "I believe he wants to check on Ozpin's progress in sending you three back to your world."

Our eyes widened in realization. That's right, that was the deal. We attend Beacon and Ozpin helps in finding a way to send us back. It's been two whole weeks, I forgot. I mentally kicked myself. How could I forget? I've got family back on Ethos. Mom, Dad, Emily.

I feel like an idiot.

"Let's just hope progress has been made." I said simply.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Ozpin's Office, Oct. 21 8:10 AM) [Seph's POV]**

"What do you mean you can't send us back yet?!" I questioned the old man in front of me, "It's been an entire month! How can you not have any idea on how to send us back?!"

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee, "Seph, you have to realize, the technology that brought you and your friends to Remnant, it simply doesn't exist here. It's far too advanced."

"Besides, you didn't give us much to go on when you explained how you got here in the first place." Professor Goodwitch finished.

I sat down, realizing what Goodwitch had said. Of course they can't send us back. They don't know how we got here and neither do we. Why would I expect anything else?

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, it was Ozpin.

"Seph, I truly apologize that we can't send you back to your world. Believe me, if there was any possible way..." He let the statement hang.

And silence covered the room as the three occupants hung their heads.

"Perhaps it's best that you head back to your team right now." Ozpin suggested.

"Yeah." I said as I walked out of the office.

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Ozpin's Office, Oct. 21 8:10 AM) [Third POV]**

As the door to Ozpin's office closed, the old man walked back over to his desk. Glynda on the other hand became confused as she had a question to ask the professor.

"Excuse me Ozpin, but I'd just like to know. Why didn't you tell him about the unidentified signature in Quadrant 4?"

"Tell me Glynda, would you willingly follow someone, even me, somewhere where even they don't know what to expect?" Glynda merely stood there, confused, "I don't even think I would trust myself in that sort of situation."

He stood up and walked over to the giant window that granted view over the Beacon Academy campus.

"Sometimes it's best to let them discover something on their own rather than have them blindly follow a lead based merely on hope."

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Cafeteria, Oct 21. 12:20 PM) [Seph's POV]**

I told Felice and Nate about what Ozpin told me. Suffice to say, they were not happy. Nate wanted to punch something while Felice merely had a somber look. Yoshi tried comforting us with words of wisdom, but it failed to work.

Right now, we were currently sitting with Team RWBY. Our lunch was in front of us, but we didn't feel like eating.

"Watcha doing?" Yang asked as she bumped up next to Blake.

"Nothing." She answered as she closed her book, "Just going over notes from last semester."

Nora flung another grape at Yang, to which the blond successfully caught in her mouth.

"Lame."

The orange-haired girl continued to toss fruit into Yang's mouth. The blond Huntress gave a thumbs up.

"*GASP*"

*THUD*

A giant white binder was slammed onto the table, courtesy of giant-death-scythe-weapon-of-doom-wielder, Ruby. Me, Nate, Felice, Yang, and Blake all widened our eyes in shock of the sheer size of it. Weiss and Yoshi however, remained neutral.

"Ahem, " Ruby began as she gestured to everyone at the table, "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" The Ice Queen exclaimed. Nate and I merely chuckled at her. We stopped when Felice hit us over the head.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang caught another fruit in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone's ever had, ever!" She finished her speech.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss questioned the red-hooded girl.

Ruby put up two peace symbols with her hands, "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake wondered.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang."

Yang then said something everyone wished she hadn't.

"I always kick my semester off with a _Yang_! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Blake glared at the blond while Ruby and Felice shook their heads, and Weiss leaned her head on her hand. Me and Nate facepalmed. Yoshi didn't do anything as he was trying not to seem rude. What is with that guy and being polite?

Yang got hit in the head with an apple by Nora. To which, she glared at the orange-haired girl.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks. And between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester's going to be great. But, classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained as she gestured at the binder.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said cautiously.

"You know, I think that might just be the equivalent of a Weiss Schnee compliment." I remarked. Nate chuckled at the joke while the white-haired girl herself glared at me.

That's when Yang threw an apple of her own at Nora. Thing is, Nora ducked and the apple hit a random student instead.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said. Um, you are sitting.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss Schnee being encouraging, that's a first.

Weiss stood up from her seat, "I for one think that-"

*SPLAT*

Weiss was hit in the face by a pie that was thrown by none other than Nora. Ironically enough, Nora was aiming for Yang. How she missed by two feet, I'll never know.

The seven of us looked behind us to see the culprits. In a line, team members JPR were imitating the faces of the Three Wise Monkeys. Nora pointed at Ren, trying to lay the blame on him.

Here's a hint, it didn't work.

Weiss threw some food back at Nora, but ended up hitting Ren. Pyrrha threw food at Weiss, but the Schnee girl dodged and the food hit Blake instead. Ruby threw food at Jaune and he got thrown against the window. And somewhere along the mix... my team got split up?!

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy Cafeteria, Oct 21. 12:40 PM) [Third POV]**

The entire student body ran as fast as they could out of the cafeteria.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed at the top of several stacked tables, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha also stood atop the stack of tables. Felice and Nate stood in front of it.

Ruby stamped her foot on one of the tables while holding a milk carton, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be Delicious!"

"Yeah!"

"Off with their heads." Nora said as she jumped down to a pile of watermelons.

Team JNPR began throwing and kicking melons into the air in our direction.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered.

Shoving her fists in two turkeys, Yang punched her way through the flying melons. As Team RWBY was fighting Team JNPR, Seph noticed that Nate was charging at me and Yoshi.

"Yoshi, time to pay these traitors back."

He nodded as he ran to one of the tables. Stomping on it, several items got flung in the air. He kicked them at the oncoming blond. Nate rolled out of the way to dodge the projectiles. Grabbing a baguette, Nate continued to charge at the elk Faunus. Seph, with two shish kabobs in hand, jumped over Yoshi and blocked Nate's attack. The two continued to "sword fight" while Felice went after Yoshi.

Grabbing several pizza slices, she threw them at the tall Huntsman. Yoshi was able to dodge all but one. Wiping the pizza sauce off his face, he didn't see the French girl come at him with a large ham. Throwing the meat at Yoshi, she ended up knocking him back.

"Viva la Reine!" She called out.

Meanwhile, Nate and Seph were at a stalemate. Nate with his baguette and Seph with his shish kabobs, they were pushing against each other, but to no avail.

"You shall pay for you mutiny." Seph declared.

"Bring it on. I stand by the _'_ _Queen'_ no matter what!" Nate exclaimed.

Seph gave an odd look. Looking between Nora and Nate, his look got even more confused.

"I didn't know you two had that kind of a relationship."

It was now Nate's turn for confusion. But he soon realized what Seph meant.

"Wrong girl." Nate said as he gave one final push and threw Seph.

After he stopped rolling across the floor, Seph stood up. It took a few minutes before he figured it out.

"Oh! I see, you've still got that middle-school crush. Dontcha?"

Nate didn't give any answer other than a glare and another attack.

Felice continued throwing hams and pizza slices at Yoshi. Having enough, Yoshi stomped on another table. A plate with various beans flung upwards as he kicked the beans towards Felice. She raised her arms to block the onslaught of beans. She made a mistake in lowering her arms as more beans came at her. She was flown across the room as the last bean hit her in the head.

Nate saw this and threw his baguette at Seph which hit him in the stomach. He ran over to the downed Felice where he saw Yang get shot through the roof and Blake attack Nora with sausage links. Blake was about to attack again had Nate not wrapped Blake's sausage link with his own. Blake tried to pull the links in her direction but failed to do so as she was forced to back away. Courtesy of Nora and her soda bombs.

Seph and Yoshi began to charge at Nate. Had it not been for the flying sodas, they probably would have continued. They tried running away from the aluminum cans, but were thrown at the wall due to the force.

Ruby crouched, ready to speed towards the enemy. Running as fast as she could, the drastic change in wind-force forced the flying cans and everything else to follow her. The members of Team JNPR as well as Nate and Felice looked on at their inevitable doom. As Ruby zoomed past them, the six Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were pulled into whirlwind of cans, plates, and foodstuffs.

Immediately stopping before the cafeteria wall, Ruby caused it to crack in a web pattern. Team JNPR and the two members FA were thrown against the wall as Ruby launched herself in the air. With the onslaught of food coming their way, the six students were covered in a variety of colors. Ruby landed back on the floor and struck a pose as the now painted students pealed off the wall.

"I love these guys." Sun, the monkey Faunus from the docks said to his friend. His friend of which was covered in a purple food color.

*SLAM*

The door to the cafeteria slammed open as a frustrated Professor Goodwitch stormed through. Using her riding crop and her semblance, she reorganized the cafeteria and fixed the damage that was dealt. One could say it almost looked like magic.

"Children, please do not play with you food." Goodwitch tried to say as calm as she possibly could.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and FAYD tried to look as innocent as possible. Albeit, Nora belching and Yang crashing threw the roof onto one of the tables didn't help matters much. Glynda growled in annoyance at the sight before her.

Ozpin walked up behind her as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go."

"*SIGH* They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She said.

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children." The three teams started laughing, "So why not let them play the part?"

He started walking out of the cafeteria, but briefly stopped, "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

And with that, Ozpin left the room with Glynda to think upon his imparted words of wisdom.

* * *

Hey guys! After three whole months, I am finally back with this story and its fifteenth chapter.

Also, we're back with some sadness, action, mystery, and... ooh, Nate has a crush?

And, for those who don't know the Three Wise Monkeys, they're the ones that cover their eyes, ears, and mouth. You know, "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil"? Yeah, that's them.

Finally, I just watched the first chapter of the fourth volume of RWBY yesterday. And suffice to say, I... Am... Pumped! New characters, new Grimm, new looks, and much, much more. This is gonna be awesome!

Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following this story: _Lil Kidny, Taelcario, Degroth, Cuberminerera, AKAtheleamer, JKL184, whitepriest27, metricsonicjosh, Vault166, and TenWing._


End file.
